El problema de ser amigos
by Helena Fiammata
Summary: Goten solía pensar que Pan solo era una niña molesta, Pan solía pensar que Goten era un simple mujeriego odioso. Hay un punto en el que al descubrir que no todo es como piensan puede que una extraña amistad nazca entre ambos, una que puede destruir todo lo que sabían y pensaban del otro.
1. Algo así como amigos

**Yo, Helena, declaro que los personajes ni su ambiente me pertenecen, solo la historia, la cual realizo totalmente desde una idea sacada de mi mente, todo lo demás pertenece al señor Toriyama. Ya está, buen disclaimer ¿No? **

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 1.<em>

La boda de Trunks había sido un éxito, el enamorado heredero y príncipe Saiyajin por fin estaba unido en santo matrimonio con Marron, su novia desde hace tres años y la mujer con la que quería pasar toda la vida. Como la felicidad de una persona puede ser el martirio de otra, la boda en sí estaba destruyendo actualmente a una joven de diecisiete años, pelinegra y de ojos como el ébano.

Lo había perdido para siempre, bueno, quizás hace tiempo que lo había perdido, cuando este se enamoró perdidamente de la rubia, pero el matrimonio era un paso más allá, era la pérdida de cualquier posibilidad, de cualquier sueño loco en donde ella sí se quedaba con él a pesar de todo, era… devastador. Esa noche vio como ya no podía hacer nada por tenerlo con ella, que todas las noches que había soñado con él, que todas las veces que se había imaginado ella en el puesto al lado de él, envejeciendo juntos, teniendo muchos herederos fuertes, ya que ella lo era y él mucho más, eran solo basura… no más sueños, solo un aterrizaje estrepitoso en la cruda realidad.

Había esperado tantos años por algo que no llegó y era hora de cambiar, de moverse, de dar un paso adelante dejando atrás todo eso por su bien, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo comenzar?

Se sentó en una roca frente al mar, había volado hasta allí luego de haber escuchado con sus propios oídos el "acepto" de la pareja en la iglesia más grande y hermosa de todo Japón, y de haber visto con sus propios ojos el amor que se tenían ambos. Sonrió, a pesar de todo, de sus sentimientos y de lo mal que se sentía, ella aún no podía odiarlos, es decir, adoraba a Marron, amaba a Trunks, la que sobró siempre ahí fue ella, no había nada más que hacer que dar un paso atrás y esperar, esperar a que la tormenta que gobierna en su joven corazón pase…

— ¿Pan? —alguien habló tras ella sorprendiéndola, ¿Quién la había seguido? Volteó y vio a su tío Goten, quien observándola con una mueca de confusión avanzó hacia ella y se sentó a su lado con suavidad. El pelinegro siempre fue bueno escabulléndose, llegando cuando nadie lo espera, apareciendo con esos suaves movimientos, dejándose caer al lado de quien sea como si fuese una pluma flotando en el aire.

Eso era lo que más admiraba Pan de él, de hecho: Su ligereza, tanto interior como exterior.

— Tío —frunció el ceño, aunque no sabía si sentirse enojada o aliviada, la compañía de Goten siempre podía ser tanto grata como horrible, dependiendo del humor del hombre— ¿Por qué me seguiste?

— Vamos, todo el día has estado rara, me preocupa mi sobrina —explicó suspirando— Además se acabaron la comida en el coctel, y eso me fastidia un poco, ¿Me haces más espacio en la roca? Creo que me caeré si sigo sentado en la punta —el joven observó la mirada peligrosa que le echaba su sobrina y abrió la boca formando una "o", pensativo— ...O me tengo que ir de aquí antes de que me mates —habló finalmente.

— Er… no —ella rió, él siempre podía hacerla sonreír incluso hasta cuando se sentía podrida por dentro, como en ese momento. Quizás su compañía le vendría bien— Siéntate, aunque yo acá tampoco tengo comida eh, no sirvo de consuelo para esos asuntos —le advirtió.

— Bueno, no me queda más que resignarme —Goten se acomodó a su lado— ¿Me podrías decir qué te pasa?

— Oh ya veo, si no puedes con comida de verdad, quieres alimentarte de chismes…

— Yo diría en un tono más formal: Alimentarme de los sentimientos de Pan —su tío jugó a hacerse el emotivo y nuevamente tuvo a Pan riendo a su lado, lo que le causaba una cierta sensación de alivio tras haberla visto durante toda la boda tremendamente turbada, pero él no era idiota y la conocía bastante bien, tras esa risa que le ofrecía en ese instante aún debía esconderse perfectamente el motivo de su malestar, y la curiosidad lo mataba, tanto como la preocupación que sentía, claro.

Pan solo se preguntaba en su interior cómo es que Goten no lo había siquiera sospechado, seguía siendo el ingenuo de siempre, pasando por alto hasta los detalles más obvios.

— Bueno entonces te quedarás con hambre porque no me pasa nada —jugó.

— No soy un tarado, Pan, puede que algo distraído pero… —se encogió de hombros.

Ella lo miró pensativa, Trunks era el mejor amigo de su tío Goten, eso era un hecho, pero a la vez, cuando Goten tenía que ponerse serio y quedarse como tumba, lo hacía, y quizás al oírla podría comprender la situación y… quedarse en silencio, apoyarla a ella esta vez en vez de a su incondicional amigo.

— ¿Qué piensas? —la interrumpió de nuevo la voz de su acompañante esa noche.

— Nada —mintió, aunque luego se arrepintió— O bueno sí pensaba en algo… yo… Goten ¡Es que cómo no lo deduces solo, si es tan fácil!

— ¿Qué cosa?

Definitivamente no tenía idea.

— Goten, desde que tengo catorce años que... —miró al suelo, avergonzada, se sentía tan ridícula, apostaba a que su tío se reiría hasta que le doliera el estómago gracias a ella, gracias a sus tonterías, gracias a sus ilusiones, gracias a sus niñerías— que me gusta… ugh, qué lento eres, ¡Desde que tengo catorce años estoy enamorada de Trunks!

Todo se quedó en silencio luego de que la joven exclamara su verdad por primera vez en voz alta, y Goten no rió, solo se quedó ahí, pasmado, analizando todo lo que había oído una y otra vez en su mente.

— ¿En serio? —fue lo único que atinó a decir.

— Sí, sí… como sea, ya no importa —la chica tomó una pequeña roca y la arrojó al mar con fuerza— Se casó, está viviendo el sueño de su vida con la persona que ama, quien casualmente es una de mis mejores y únicas amigas.

Ahora Goten comenzaba a comprender el lío que era todo eso.

— Pan yo… lo siento mucho —la miró con algo de pena.

— Yo también lo siento, Goten, pero después de todo ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo fuera la chica escogida en vez de Marron? Papá se hubiera vuelto loco, hubiera impedido la boda, me hubiera encerrado en un convento y el asunto se hubiera acabado. La moraleja, querido tío, es que sería más infeliz de lo que soy ahora —sonrió vagamente— Si es que eso es posible —añadió en un susurro.

— No olvides que Trunks es una total reina del drama cuando se trata de la edad de las chicas con las que sale, créeme, y me imagino si tu fueras su enamorada en vez de la rubia, seguramente Trunks diría "Eres tan pequeña… ¡Qué pecado más grande!" —Goten imitó a la perfección la voz profunda de su amigo y Pan se echó a reír.

— Eres un tonto… Deberíamos ser guionistas de novelas, ya sabes, seguro nos pagarían muy bien por un dramón como este —suspiró— pero gracias, honestamente sin ti ya estaría en el fondo del mar.

— ¿Es en serio?

— No —esta vez ambos rieron— No ha nacido el hombre que logre que me quiera suicidar, tengo que decir que ni siquiera el heredero de la Corporación Cápsula lo logró.

— Uh, que miedo —el pelinegro le revolvió el cabello y la miró seriamente— Pequeña, a veces el amor llega cuando no lo buscas y con quien menos lo esperas.

_Muy profundo para ser tú_, pensó ella mirándolo con una leve sonrisa.

— ¿Te llegó a ti?

— Pues bueno, recién acabo de cortar con una paranoica, ¿Qué piensas? —se hizo el afligido pensando en Pares, quien a simple vista parecía una chica reservada y perfecta, pero a la larga y mirando más de cerca lo había terminado hartando con sus escenas de celos y actitudes insoportables, él siempre se había caracterizado por ser libre, y que ella no lo aceptara indicaba que algo andaba mal, muy mal, por lo que cuando cortaron Goten no sintió mucho sino que paz, mucha paz consigo mismo y su libertad recuperada.

— Se nota que la quisiste mucho —lo regañó Pan al notar el sarcasmo.

— No es que no la quisiera pero no funcionó, ¿Qué es lo que quieres para estar contenta? ¿Verme llorando por las esquinas todo ebrio y maltrecho?

— Para serte sincera, me gustaría verlo —soltó la joven ganándose una mirada rencorosa de su tío.

Pan pensó en lo que le había recomendado el distraído de Goten, pero para lograr que el amor llegara, primero debía olvidar el fuerte amor que sentía por el imposible de su amigo Trunks, y eso sería difícil, lo sabía.

— Nunca pensé que diría esto pero… que bueno que esa gente hambrienta se acabara la comida y vinieras a alimentarte de chismes —sonrió tranquila sintiendo la brisa del mar en su rostro y el sonido del agua, todo en el ambiente más la compañía de Goten la calmaban un poco, aunque su corazón siguiera atolondrado y apretado luego de una noche de tantas emociones.

— Todavía no se los perdono, tengo hambre —se quejó— Ah, y no soy chismoso —la miró feo.

Ella simplemente sonrió y le sacó la lengua.

Volvieron a la fiesta luego de un rato más hablando de cualquier tontería mientras veían cómo las olas del mar se ponían algo violentas con el viento; entonces, al aterrizar en la Corporación Cápsula, en donde aún se vivía un colérico ambiente que le gritaba en la cara a Pan que todos eran felices excepto ella, resopló e intentó no pensar en lo que la aquejaba, en no pensar en sus sentimientos egoístas y solo preocuparse en, aparentemente, ser feliz como los demás.

No lo logró pero podía jugar a ser actriz por unas horas más, claro, la fiesta recién comenzaba y era casi un deber permanecer con una sonrisa ante todos. Goten se fue a comer apenas llegaron los repuestos a todos los platos de comida, y durante casi media hora lo único que hizo fue sacar y sacar comida de todos esos apetitosos platos sin saciarse, como todo un saiyajin. Cuando Pan lo divisó, sonrió y se acercó para secundarlo en el acto, admitiendo que estaba un poco hambrienta y necesitaba comer.

Cuando el pelinegro se percató de la presencia de su sobrina a su lado, comiendo, rió.

— ¿Te bajó el hambre? —le preguntó intentando tragar un gran pollo que se había metido a la boca de una sola mordida.

— Y a ti los malos modales, Goten, ¿Cómo piensas encontrar al amor de tu vida hablándole a la gente con la boca llena de pollo? —ella lo regañó, encantada con las conductas aún infantiles de su tío.

— De hecho, ya te dije, llegará solito —se confió él haciéndose el interesante.

— Vale, ojalá llegue cuando estés comiendo —Pan, sin embargo, siguió burlándose.

— Mejor así, querida Pan, así aprende a apreciar mis modales, yo no cambiaría por nadie —se negó, y volvió a recordar a la hermosa pero terrible Pares— Es por eso que acabé con ciertas relaciones —hizo una breve insinuación a su relación con ella, tanto que la muchacha se había empecinado en hacerlo un hombre "más decente" cuando él jamás tuvo la intención de hacerle caso. Recordó como ella vivía por su propósito, como si realmente lo fuera lograr pero al final lo único que le quedó fue bajar los brazos y retirarse, como en la guerra.

— Bueno, olvidemos el tema —la joven se descuidó y de pronto estaba hablando con la boca llena de patatas, Goten se partió de la risa sin disimulo.

— Tu súper príncipe azul tendrá que verte comiendo también, señorita "hablo con patatas en la boca" —Pan casi escupe todo lo que llevaba triturado pero tragó con un gesto odioso, su tío era un pesado y además la había dejado con la boca sellada, como un jaque mate en ajedrez, y ya no podía defenderse.

— Eres un tonto —refunfuñó— Anotaré también eso para mis amigas que se mueren por conocer a mi tío el "sexy" —añadió con una mueca de fingido asco.

— ¿Y eso? Nunca me lo habías mencionado —nuevamente él se intentó hacer el importante, aunque por dentro poco le importaba que unas muchachitas lo persiguieran, es decir, él no era un desesperado y sin duda no conocería a ninguna de las amigas de Pan, ni aunque ella lo obligara, aunque dudaba que su sobrina hiciera algo como eso y por eso le agradaba.

— Pues… una vez que fuiste a buscarme a la universidad, para salvarme de un examen para el que no había estudiado nada, te vieron y no dejaron de hablar de tu sensual trasero por días —le explicó la chica con rapidez y sin darle demasiada importancia— ¿Contento? —le apretó una mejilla con gesto de abuelita que mima a su nieto, Goten la alejó de su rostro sin expresión de "estar contento", luego de eso sacó un plato con patatas, más pollo y un pedazo de vacuno extra grande y los dos se fueron al jardín.

Al lado de tío y sobrina, quienes disfrutaban del tranquilo y solitario ambiente afuera de la casa, llegó Bra con una botella de champagne, al parecer esa fiesta estaba algo alocada, Pan la miró con un gesto divertido, ¡Vaya! Quién lo diría, habían pasado exactamente quince minutos en los que esa misma sonrisa no había abandonado su rostro, todo gracias a Goten y ahora, a la princesa.

— ¿Qué haces con una botella? —miró hacia todos lados y cuando corroboró que no había nadie conocido cerca se tranquilizó un poco, sabía que Bulma o Vegeta aniquilarían a su hija si la vieran en conductas tan demenciales como pasearse ebria por el jardín de los Briefs; primero porque es una chica decente, segundo porque solo tiene dieciséis años.

— Pues bebo ¿Por qué? —la peliazul brindó con ellos, Goten alzó la copa que traía junto a su plato de modo solemne, encontrando sumamente chistoso que la muchachita estuviera algo mareada, porque era un hecho para todos: Bra Briefs no estaba en sus cabales esa noche.

— ¿Cuánto has bebido? —Pan sabía que lo que más le molestaba a Bra era que ella o cualquier persona fuera sobreprotectora con ella, lo detestaba, ponían una mirada totalmente oscura en su bello rostro, sin duda una mirada heredada del príncipe de los saiyajin.

— Pan despreocúpate —Bra la abrazó de un modo un poco brusco— ¿Quieres? A lo mejor si bebes se te quita la amargura —le ofreció la botella.

— No, gracias —la pelinegra miró a su tío pero él no parecía querer intervenir, entonces resopló, quitándole la botella a su amiga.

— ¿No que no querías? —rió la peliazul— No te vayas a emborrachar eh —y siguió riendo.

Pan lanzó la botella tan lejos que ni se oyó un chasquido que anunciara dónde había aterrizado, simplemente se perdió en el aire y, al ver el acto, la princesa se enfureció de pronto.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan jodidamente aguafiestas? —protestó casi a los gritos.

— No seguirás bebiendo Bra, tienes dieciséis, tus padres te matarán, ve a dormir —le aconsejó la joven Son totalmente seria.

— Estás loca, eso es lo que pasa ¿Cuándo fue que te volviste tan amargada? —Bra fingió que lo pensaba colocando una mano en su mentón— Ah claro, ya lo recuerdo, desde que mi hermanito se comprometió ¿No es así? pues vale, se casó, el amor de TU vida se casó con Marron, TU amiga, al menos sé feliz por ellos y no arruines a los demás —gruñó, ya no estaba riendo, Bra tendía a ser muy violenta con sus palabras cuando se enfadaba, no se medía, simplemente no se medía, algunas veces ni siquiera era su intención hacer daño, solo era el calor del momento, pero como siempre… los hijos de Vegeta tendían a pasarse de la raya cuando la ira los gobernaba, tal y como su padre.

Ante las palabras de la joven Briefs, Goten apenas pudo asimilarlo, sus ojos estaban tan grandes como dos platos y no sabía qué hacer, solo mirar alternadamente a Pan y a Bra, esperando que Pan no matara de un solo golpe en el cuello a la peliazul por su insolencia.

Pero entonces, como si todo sucediera en cámara lenta, apareció Trunks tras su hermana, y estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para haberlo oído todo, y sus ojos azules solo miraban a Pan. Bra se volteó al ver que los dos Son miraban a un punto más allá de ella y cuando vio a su hermano se congeló y fue como si todos los efectos de la champagne y las cervezas se le hubieran quitado. Se tambaleó un poco y corrió adentro de la casa, demasiado asustada y avergonzada como para hacer algo más que escabullirse.

Ahora, solo tres personas se reunían en el lugar del delito. Goten, Trunks y Pan.

— ¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir mi hermana? —preguntó el heredero, anonadado.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, tras haberlo pensado mucho estoy haciendo este longfic con un toque de comedia, romance, drama y mucho más sobre por qué Goten y Pan no deberían ser amigos, como el título lo dice, ¡Saludos!<strong>


	2. Lo lograste

Capítulo 2.

- Será mejor que vayas a ver a Bra… - Goten intervino – Está medio bebida.

- Goten – Trunks meneó la cabeza, el pelinegro no supo qué más hacer por su sobrina y decidió ir él mismo a ver a la peliazul y quizás echarle un buen balde de agua en la cabeza para que asimilara lo que le acababa de hacer a su "Mejor amiga".

Fue entonces cuando dos antiguos amigos, de los tiempos del viaje espacial, se quedaron solos, mirándose, simplemente mirándose por largo rato…

- ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? – Trunks preguntó entonces.

- ¿Decírtelo? No valía la pena – ella contestó finalmente optando por decir la verdad, si ya no había escapatoria alguna, negarlo sería aún más ridículo que aceptarlo en ese momento.

- Es por eso que… - tantas cosas pasaron por la cabeza del ojiazul, tantas veces en que encontraba a Pan desganada sin motivo cuando él le pedía ayuda sobre la boda, elegir sus corbatas, cosas que hacían los amigos por los amigos, pero ella no lo veía así, y ahora lo comprendía – Estás simplemente confundida...

- Si, confundida – ella asintió, no queriendo rebatir a esa aclaración, aunque sabía que la verdad era otra; Sus sentimientos eran más claros que cualquier otra cosa, se había enamorado, no confundido o encaprichado – Escucha, de verdad, me hace feliz que tú lo seas, y si es al lado de Marron, mejor, es mi amiga, también le deseo lo mismo…

- Pero Pan, tú…

- No te preocupes, Bra solamente exageró – alzó una mano y la blandió con gracia, haciendo como si nada ocurriera, Trunks vaciló, se sentía algo extraño al saber y que ella misma le confirmara que sentía 'cosas' aún cuando era el mismo día de su boda con su amiga - Y no había tenido tiempo, pero felicitaciones, eres hombre casado - añadió intentando sonar normal.

- Gracias – le sonrió, Pan le devolvió la sonrisa, aparentemente tranquila.

- Antes que nada, soy tu amiga – la muchacha avanzó y lo abrazó, como para reafirmarle que Bra simplemente había exagerado demasiado la situación y todo estaba bajo control – Dime, ¿Eres feliz?

- Si – respondió correspondiendo el abrazo.

- Entonces está todo perfecto – la muchacha de ojos negros se separó de su amigo y le palmeó el hombro – No seas necio, y hazle caso a Goten, tu hermana está algo pasada – rió, Trunks terminó accediendo y ambos entraron a la fiesta ya que comenzaba a hacer algo de frío.

Al entrar, Pan se perdió entre la gente, se cruzó con su madre, quien la vio algo extrañada porque sus ojos negros delataban que estaba perdida, como si se sintiera lejos de esa fiesta y de las personas, pero no tuvo ni tiempo de detenerla, ella buscaba algo, o mejor dicho, un refugio.

Como una niña finalmente lo encontró en un armario de aseo en el sótano de la corporación cápsula, la vida soñada que algún día idealizó en su mente era tan ajena a lo que ahora vivía que se preguntaba si realmente la felicidad existía para una persona como ella, ya que parecía existir para todos, absolutamente todos, y aunque sabía lo que era el gusto de aquella sensación, ya que cuando niña la sintió viviendo todos esos momentos con su abuelito, los años pasaron y eso quedó en el olvido, enterrado y empolvado… Su nueva vida, por así decirlo estaba llena de vaivenes, más malos que buenos, y el humillante momento vivido con Trunks hace algunos minutos fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, haciéndola sentir pequeña frente a toda la multitud.

Encerrada en el armario se quedó, llorando silenciosamente, queriendo ir donde estaba él, Goku, en un lugar en donde existieran los dos solamente y ella pudiera encogerse y vivir aventuras con él, que él la cargara en sus hombros, le comprara helados, la defendiera de los muchachos malos y de la mala vida…

* * *

><p>Era el segundo café más cargado que le hacía beber a Bra esa noche, Goten, cansado, estaba sentado frente a la princesa mientras ella bebía lo que él le disponía sin chistar, estaba como sometida a su poder y él pensó que era simple borrachera...<p>

- Los borrachos dicen la verdad – murmuró - ¿Realmente querías gritarle así a Pan? La ridiculizaste, Bra…

- Lo sé – ella respondió, Goten no esperaba que lo hiciera pero lo hizo.

- ¿Lo sabes? ¿Lo recuerdas?

- ¿Qué? – siguió la peliazul confundiéndose a si misma, se notaba que aún ni sabía dónde estaba parada.

- Sigo sin creer que ella te haya dado el título de mejor amiga – meneó la cabeza él – Vaya que amistad ¿No? Princesa…

- Lo lamento, en serio, sea lo que sea que hice – sollozó la muchacha, intentando soportar las palabras del hombre que tenía en frente.

- Díselo a ella – Goten vio llegar a Trunks a la cocina, y esperó que tras él viniera su sobrina pero eso nunca sucedió, y entonces miró al primero.

- ¿Y dónde está Pan? – preguntó, Trunks se encogió de hombros.

- La perdí entre todos, supongo que se quedó con los demás – contestó, el menor de los hijos de Goku se levantó.

- Controla a tu hermana – le aconsejó antes de salir de la cocina, y Bra lo escuchó, mirando al suelo, se sintió peor intentando recordar dentro de todo lo mareada que se sentía, todo lo que sucedió…

* * *

><p>En el centro del salón estaban todos los guerreros Z, más algunos invitados importantes de la corporación, las familias, vaya, era un caos, la gente invitada había sido mucha, y Goten fastidiado esquivaba a todos, buscando una cabellera pelinegra para nuevamente alimentarse de los chismes, aunque esta vez, debía admitir que estaba preocupado por ella, y cuando terminó por aburrirse buscándola en un lugar en donde claramente no estaba, se preocupó aún más… Y fue entonces a parar donde Videl, quien estaba con su madre, Chi-chi y Bulma.<p>

- Videl, ¿Tu adorada hija? – preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa, ella hizo una mueca.

- ¿Qué le pasó? – Goten se sorprendió "¡Qué intuición tienen las mujeres!" exclamó en sus interiores, y se dedicó a encogerse de hombros y dedicarle una mirada inocente a la mujer, si quería saber, pues Pan en su momento podría contarle.

- ¿Qué le pasó de qué? – él frunció el ceño.

- La vi pasar, ni siquiera dejó que le hablara, simplemente me esquivó – explicó la mujer de ojos claros, Goten resopló.

- ¿Y para dónde se fue?

- Por allá – le indicó un pasillo.

- No te preocupes, Videl, no es nada – la tranquilizó y se largó por el rumbo que le había indicado la mujer, revisando cada habitación, cada puerta que había en el pasillo, sin descubrir nada ni nadie adentro, lo desesperaba.

Finalmente, en un cuarto en donde habían varios artículos de aseo, escobas y tonterías así, estaba Pan, y la encontró lloriqueando fuera de su lugar, fuera de su esencia, esa no era ella, era otra, una Pan con algo roto dentro…

- Pan – la abrazó y se quedaron simplemente en silencio escuchando como la música retumbaba por todas partes, la alegría en general retumbaba por todos lados y más golpeaba a la joven - ¿Qué te hizo?

- Nada – respondió con una sonrisa algo hipócrita – Me dijo lo que debió decirme desde un principio pero yo no quise verlo, y yo le dije lo que él quería escuchar.

- Pero no lo que tú querías…

- Sabes que no podría, Goten – siguió con esa sonrisa que su tío no soportaba porque sabía que era falsa, en ese momento ella no podía sonreír como si nada y lo sabía, pero pretendía ocultarlo.

- No sonrías – le pidió, y aunque sonara gélido y un poco malo, ella no debía mentirse, al menos no en ese momento cuando nadie los veía.

- ¿Por qué?

- Olvida a Trunks – evadió su pregunta.

- ¿Cómo?

No respondió, no sabía cómo siquiera ella podría olvidarle luego de haberla visto realmente enamorada, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que esa niña se había enamorado desde los catorce años de Trunks? Y que algún día tenía que acabar de golpe su ilusión, Trunks, su amigo, aunque no quisiera, estaba siendo involuntariamente cruel con ella, matándola lentamente con su boda feliz, y para variar, con una de sus mejores y únicas amigas, Marron.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando yo no te quería ver porque eras una molestosa arruina citas para mí? – ella asintió recordando cómo se ponía Goten al verla, se espantaba y la mandaba a hacer cualquier cosa lejos de él – No se por qué lo recordé ahora, pero se me hace que ya nunca más será así…

- Desde la charla que tuvimos hace un rato, cerca del mar ¿No es así? Logré hablar contigo de verdad – Pan parecía algo ¿Triunfante? 'Bipolares e intuitivas, anotación mental Goten, no te olvides de eso, las mujeres son un caso' pensó viéndola con confusión – Era una de las cosas que debía hacer antes de morir…

- ¿Qué cosa? – se extrañó más el pelinegro.

- El que me lograras ver como alguien que ya creció y que no te volverá a fastidiar cuando no quieras, el poder confiar en ti todo lo que me ocurre, ya lo logré ¿No? – Goten rió.

- No me fastidias – acotó – Y si, lo lograste finalmente.

Alguien abrió la puerta del armario rápidamente y los miró; Era Bra, ambos la miraron y se separaron un poco, a Pan le dio algo de risa la cara que ponía, era como para tomarle una fotografía y enmarcarla para la prosperidad, sabía que su amiga estaba loca pero, ¿Ponerse así por eso?

¿Bra? – soltó, ella se fue, aún estaba medio mareada y ni procesó bien lo que vio.

* * *

><p><em>Saludos!<em>


	3. Molestando a Pan

Capítulo 3

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Goten se volteó a su sobrina quien ahora si que sonreía porque tenía unas ganas enormes.

- ¿Qué los hombres tienen menos intuición que una roca? – habló hacia el cielo – Se supone que es un secreto, aunque a voces porque ya todo el mundo lo sabe excepto tú…

- Me asustas – Goten se hizo el dramático.

- Le gustas a Bra – confesó Pan – ¿Ves por qué somos tan amigas? Nos gustaron ustedes dos, menuda idiotez.

- Deberías aconsejarle algo antes de que me case – bromeó despreocupado aunque bien sorprendido por dentro – Me agrada la princesa, pero de verdad, no quiero ser otro Trunks – Pan abandonó su sonrisa, Goten lo notó y no intentó cambiar el tema ni nada, no era bueno para esas cosas - ¿Quieres ir a casa?

- Vale… Este armario ya me aburrió – ambos salieron.

Se despidieron de todos con cualquier excusa, andaban repartiendo diferentes versiones del por qué se iban tan temprano, por todas partes, por ejemplo, a Chi-chi le dijeron que Pan estaba con dolor de cabeza y Goten la acompañaría a su apartamento; A Marron le dijeron que se iban a ir a un reventón aparte de la fiesta de bodas; A Trunks le dijeron que se iban a ir a ver películas con algo de comida al apartamento de Goten; a Videl y Gohan le dijeron que se iban a ir a tomar un café con panqués en la ciudad disfrutando de la noche aunque fuera algo absurdo porque ni una cafetería estaría abierta a esas horas, pero no les importó y así sucesivamente siguieron repartiendo sus versiones.

La opción que realmente realizaron fue… ¡Ni una! Ambos se fueron al apartamento de Pan, ella se puso un traje más cómodo y se fueron nada más y nada menos que a lo que disfrutaban ambos saiyajines: Un buen entrenamiento nocturno desestresante.

Estuvieron hasta más allá de las cinco de la mañana destrozando todo a su paso incluso a ellos mismos, Pan golpeó como nunca a Goten al estar él provocándola para que peleara mejor, hasta lo dejó medio descompuesto pero luego de eso, él no fue nada amable con ella aunque fuera una chica, ya que, sabía que si era amable, Pan reclamaría, porque siempre le gustó que en las peleas se olvidaran completamente que era una mujer, y bueno, eso fue lo que hizo.

Ambos acabaron en el suelo, acostados uno al lado del otro, respirando entrecortadamente, mirando como el cielo ya estaba violeta, amaneciendo, casi saliendo el sol.

- Vaya – murmuró Pan – Ha sido la noche más larga de mi vida.

- Y la más dura para mí – Goten se quejó – No sabía que golpeabas tan fuerte.

- Tú tuviste la culpa, no debiste provocarme – la chica miró feo a su tío – Oye, de verdad ni siquiera dormimos…

- Que va, es como una noche de fiestas, con paliza y todo incluido – se despreocupó el joven.

- Claro, tonto – la chica terminó por aceptar que junto a su tío se la pasaba realmente bien y todos los problemas parecían esfumarse de su cabeza cuando estaba haciendo cada tontería en compañía de ese pelinegro.

Ahora entendía en parte por qué tantas muchachitas y algunas hasta mayores andaban tras la pista de Son Goten.

* * *

><p>No durmió mucho, desde que llegó a su apartamento, cuando el sol ya estaba alumbrando molestosamente, cerró las cortinas drásticamente y se lanzó a su cama a dormir como hurón, desde ese minuto, pasaron solo seis horas.<p>

- ¿Qué rayos? – se despertó cuando el estridente teléfono sonaba a la una de la tarde, y lo contestó frotándose los ojos - ¿Qué pasa? – soltó.

- Pan, tarde de chicas – la voz de Bra adornando su lindo despertar. Con el teléfono en mano aún, enterró su rostro en una de sus almohadas y ahogó un gran grito.

¡Quería dormir! Y solo dios — y Goten —. Sabían cuanto anhelaba dormir unas horas más sin interrupciones.

- Este… Sabes, tengo que hacer algunos trámites, además, tengo un trabajo extra para el lunes en la universidad como castigo – suspiró – Tú seguramente no tienes que pasar por esto ya que los profesores creen que eres una santa, pero YO SI, Además ¿No tienes una resaca de la cual quejarte, mujer? - y comenzó a darle una charla-excusa del por qué no podía ir de compras con ella y de las propiedades positivas de quedarse en casa luego de una juerga como la que tuvo ella.

- ¡Pero Pan! Aliviánate, no es mi culpa que hagas tonterías y luego te descubran, tampoco soy una santa que no hace nada pero yo se hacerla ¿Ves? y estoy totalmente bien, Solo relájate, estás en las últimas…

- Por eso mismo, no quiero descuidarme más ¿No crees? – suspiró, pensando en que su amiga no recordaba nada de la canallada que le había hecho la noche anterior, pero decidió dejarlo por la paz y no recordárselo, intentó pensar en algo que decir, y finalmente decidió contarle una escueta verdad – Además ayer no me acosté muy temprano que digamos, con la fiesta de tu hermanito.

- Ah si, ese loco – Bra rió - ¿Sabías que el desgraciado se fue así de rápido al Caribe con Marron? ¡Qué envidia! Ya querría yo estar ahí en las playas disfrutando del sol y los chicos…

- ¡Bra! – a Pan se le caían los ojos del sueño – Bueno, pásala bien, adiós – y cortó.

Suspiró volviendo su cara hacia el techo, "Con que el Caribe con su esposa" suspiró una y mil veces pensando y comiéndose la cabeza, inventándose un filme sobre la vida de la feliz pareja en ese lugar tan paradisiaco, gruñó y volvió a caer dormida luego de un par de vueltas, con la súper noticia de la princesa Bra le costó un poco volver a los brazos de Morfeo, pero cayó…

* * *

><p>4 de la tarde, el teléfono sonaba de nuevo despertando a Pan, quien ya estaba más compuesta, aunque contestó con el malhumor que la caracterizaba al despertar.<p>

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Pan! – era su madre - ¿Acaso olvidaste qué día es?

- ¿Sábado? – rezongó - ¿Qué tiene eso, mamá?

- Mañana es el cumpleaños de tu abuelo, Pan – la regañó Videl al teléfono – Prometiste acompañarme a hacer un par de compras para la fiesta en su mansión, y mañana, tú y Goten lo distraerán.

- Oh vamos – ella casi muere al escuchar el panorama que tendría para el fin de semana – Estoy ocupada, tengo trabajos por terminar – la misma excusa que para Bra, se la dio a su propia madre – Además, ¿Cómo es eso de que distraeremos al abuelo? ¿Y el tío Goten qué diablos tiene que hacer en ese cuento?

- Él se ofreció…

- Está bien – suspiró finalmente – Iré a casa a las seis, vamos a las compras, mañana me pongo de acuerdo con mi tío, quien tiene que estar bien desocupado como para ofrecerse a menudas tonter…

- Te espero – Videl colgó sin dejarla seguir con sus comentarios, Pan gruñó mil veces y se revolvió en la cama para luego salir de ella y darse un buen baño, tenía que salir en una hora.

* * *

><p>Larga tarde fue para la chica, quien pensó que su madre había comprado ya más de la mitad del centro comercial para el cumpleaños del gran Mr. Satán, y aunque sonara raro saliendo de su boca, ¡Estaba aburrida de las fiestas! Aunque un punto a su favor es que no se estaría torturando viendo a Trunks y Marron ya que estaban bastante lejos.<p>

- Y bueno, anda algo decaído – le contaba Videl – Es que piensa que la boda del heredero de la corporación más grande del planeta iba a opacar su cumpleaños y ya sabes como es él…

- De más – comentó Pan bostezando – Oye mamá, ¿Cuántas horas debemos yo y mi tío distraer al abuelo?

- Unas seis horas – a la pelinegra casi se le cayó la boca al suelo de tan grande que la abrió – No pongas esa cara, Goten fue muy amable en ofrecerse y así se inventan algo.

- Si, si es que no anda con sus chicas de turno y fiestas, tiene que hacer algo por la vida – sonrió – De acuerdo, tú solo llámame mañana, pero mamá, ¡No muy temprano!

- Está bien – rió la mujer de ojos claros.

Esa noche se quedó hasta bien tarde en casa de sus padres a cenar, como visita, y luego se fue a su apartamento volando con rapidez y adiós día cruel.

- Hola cama – sonrió y se colocó su pijama, encendió la televisión y se quedó disfrutando de su falta de deberes haciendo zapping.

* * *

><p>10 de la mañana, el teléfono, el bendito teléfono sonando, Pan ya consideraba seriamente la idea de cortarlo y solo depender del celular, el cual se aseguraría de mantener apagado al menos por doce horas a partir de la media noche, y sonrió intentando acordarse de todos los pasos para luego anotar el plan magnífico que se le había ocurrido en los segundos en que se desperezaba para contestar…<p>

- ¿Qué pasa? – la respuesta de siempre.

- ¡Día de compras! – Goten imitó perfectamente la voz de Bra, y por un momento Pan casi pensó en saltar como gato al techo al oírlo, pero luego se relajó.

- ¿Qué quieres? – soltó cortante por el malhumor matutino, no era que tuviera algo en contra de su tío, no, era solamente la simple pereza que le llamaba a colgarle y seguir soñando.

- ¿No te acabo de decir ya? – refunfuñó él fastidiado - ¡Vamos a llevar a Satán a un buen centro comercial y compras!

- ¿Es lo único que se le ocurrió al gran Goten? – Pan ya había despertado un poco más – Opino que debemos llevarlo a, no lo sé, en un centro comercial se aburrirá, además, los idiotas que lo siguen desde el año de mi otro abuelo, nos aplastarán…

- Lo dudo – Goten andaba de buenos humores – Como dijo Vegeta una vez, cuando era niño, los mandamos a volar y listo.

- Muy inteligente – Pan se mofó riéndose por el comentario – Y si quisiste espantarme fingiendo perfectamente la voz de Bra, lo hiciste.

- ¡Yuju! – Goten celebró, la pelinegra se frotó los ojos y se amarró su cabello en una coleta - ¿Nos vemos entonces?

- Si, en un rato… Son las diez de la mañana…

- Vale – el joven ya había colgado.

Al menos su visión del día era más positiva que el día anterior, sería un domingo interesante haciendo nuevamente burradas con su tío…

* * *

><p><em>Saludos!<em>


	4. La idea de Goten

Capítulo 4.

Sonó el timbre de su apartamento y estaba recién escogiendo ropa, se había atrasado un poco y Goten la fastidiaría para que se apurara a todo momento. Fue a abrir con rapidez y en efecto, quien había llegado a su puerta era su tío listo para salir a hacer la misión del día, "Distraer a Satán", y al verla a medio vestir, con el cabello goteando todo el suelo recién lavado y sin secar, suspiró.

- ¿Retrasada?

- Habla el rey de los puntuales – Pan no tenía tiempo – Pasa, pasa.

Goten se quedó revisando unos cuadernos y libros regados por la mesita en donde estudiaba, sonrió, eran todos de anatomía, y una cosa que no le entraba en la cabeza todavía era ¿Cómo diablos su sobrina había querido estudiar medicina?

- ¿Cómo te ha ido con la carrera?

- Bien – gritó la muchacha desde adentro, colocándose unos Jeans arrugados y azul marino desgastados - ¿Por?

- Veo tus libros – Goten los ojeó – ¿Por qué decidiste estudiar esta menuda idiotez? – añadió de pronto.

- No es una idiotez, además, si es que consigo sacar el título, me pagarán bien…

- O sea que ¿No estudias porque te gusta? – alzó una ceja, Pan terminó de colocarse una chaqueta color violeta, arreglar su cabello y salió a la salita en donde estaba su tío, cerrando con su mano el libro que él tenía abierto.

- También me gusta – dijo – La medicina es para fríos.

- ¿Y tú eres fría?

- Como el hielo – sonrió - ¿Nos vamos?

- Me asustas – Goten dejó el asunto de los estudios de Pan luego de ese comentario.

- Eres un bobo, el asunto es que, somos opuestos, tú eres un relacionador público, también me asusta lo que haces, es muy… ¿Sociable? – rió – No me tomes en cuenta.

- Tiene sentido, aunque tú también sociabilizarás, curarás a la gente y ellos vendrán a tu casa a agradecerte de por vida, hasta que se mueran de viejos y los familiares te culpen por no salvarlos – Pan lo miró horrorizada y luego rió.

- ¿Por qué demonios no fuiste guionista? ¡Te inventas unos novelones inmensos!

- Gracias, gracias – ella cerró con llave su apartamento y partieron hacia el ascensor – ¿Sabes? Mamá cada día está más feliz contigo y Gohan, padre e hija metidos en eso de la medicina, vaya vida.

- Ay Goten, ¡De ti también esta orgullosa y feliz! Te va bien, le llevas una nuera cada dos semanas para que se conozcan…

- ¡Hey!

- Era solo una broma – rió la chica - ¿Cada un mes?

- Pan, yo no le presento a las chicas que veo – la regañó.

- ¡Yay! Son Goten no presenta a sus mujeres, espera, ¿Y Pares?

- ¡No! Eso ya fue, entiende, a la familia, no relaciones – gruñó.

- ¡Aún no la olvidas! Es ese el problema ¿No? – la pelinegra lo miró sorprendida, Goten la ignoró haciéndole entender de más que Pares era un tema que no quería tocar, Pan se sorprendió de ver por primera vez algún indicio de la vida amorosa oculta de su tío – Tío, tío, tío…

- ¡Estás fastidiándome! ¡Como cuando eras niña! – protestó.

- Vale, no lo hago más – Pan se enfadó – Pero que conste que, yo te he contado de más, y no he recibido lo mismo de ti… - salieron del ascensor y ella aceleró el paso, como no queriendo caminar a su lado.

Goten la miró y suspiró "El paraíso no duraría por siempre" pensó luego, siguiéndola a grandes zancadas. Es así como luego de caminar un poco — Ella siempre un paso más adelante que él, siéndole indiferente —. Llegaron a un callejón y la joven dobló por este sin previo aviso y partió volando, Goten tenía la idea de irse como todo el mundo, en algún bus o algo pero no, tuvo que seguirla y en unos pocos segundos ya volaba a su lado.

- Puedes parar, llegaremos cuando Satán se esté dando su baño de espuma a este paso – refunfuñó – Y ya… Vale, mucho silencio, ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?

- ¿Hacer el qué? – soltó ella desdeñosa.

- Ignorarme – exclamó él perdiendo los estribos – Odio que me ignoren.

- ¿Si? – ella avanzó más, Goten, por ende, tomó velocidad y la alcanzó, pero nuevamente su sobrina adelantaba más y más, hasta que al pelinegro se le ocurrió una idea brillante: Lo único que hacía enojar a Pan de los saiyajines era…

Se convirtió en súper saiyajin, cosa que ella no podía hacer porque era mujer, y había algo, que a él jamás le interesó averiguar, por lo que las mujeres no podían hacer eso y por lo tanto, Pan creía que estaba en desventaja con los demás y entrenaba tan duro para hacerlo que quizás y era igual de fuerte que todos, con o sin transformación. Pero la apariencia de súper poderosos era lo que la fastidiaba, y cuando lo vio con el cabello en punta, de otro color, sus ojos negros ahora celestes como el mismo cielo, y un Ki mucho mayor, alcanzándola e incluso superando su velocidad al volar, frenó de súbito y se quedó suspendida en el aire con cara de demonios…

- Así se juega sucio – soltó.

- Tenía que hacer algo para pararte – Goten se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa autosuficiente, otra de las cosas que odiaba Pan.

- ¿Y eso es lo único que se te ocurrió? – escupió la muchacha, fastidiada, era obvio que sin su súper transformación, su tío estaba en desventaja contra ella.

- Pues te detuve ¿No? – volvió a su estado normal, su cabello negro y alborotado, sus ojos igual de negros que su cabello y su pinta de despreocupado, a Pan, no le quedó más que seguir volando a una velocidad regular, con él a su lado, claro, pero aún en ese silencio tortuoso que mataba a Goten, si él quiso fastidiarla porque sabía cómo, ella también podía hacerlo, porque también sabía casi todo lo que le molestaba al hombre que tenía a su lado.

- Esta bien – Goten se aclaró la garganta tajantemente – Pares conoció a mamá.

- ¿Lo hizo? – ella se volteó realmente sorprendida, se había comido la historia de que las chicas de su tío no conocían a su abuela, porque en cuestiones de mujeres, él podía ser un mujeriego de primera, pero nadie de su familia se metía con esos rolletes.

- Si, pero mamá la odió… Bueno, hasta el día de hoy me la recuerda.

- ¿Por? – Pan rió, a ella tampoco le caía muy bien esa castañita frágil, era como una muñeca de porcelana, se imaginaba que la vida con ella era demasiado aburrida, ¿Cómo Goten podía abrazarla sin quebrarla o quebrar sus uñas?

- Le rechazó una de sus comidas – Goten suspiró.

- La abuela odia eso – la joven observó – Hasta cuando dejaba mis vegetales, a los cinco años, me miraba feo, ¡Y soy su nieta!

- Claro que se eso, la cosa es que la detestó y punto, ¿Sigues enojada? – Pan vaciló, estaban, a mano, como ella diría, y le ofreció una sonrisa.

- Vamos a distraer al gran Mr. Satán ¿No? – soltó, y su tío comprendió que ese era un 'Si'.

Llegaron dentro de poco a la mansión de Mr. Satán, en donde, como había predicho Goten, el hombre estaba aún en su baño, Pan mientras esperaba se fue a instalar al gran sofá en donde le encantaba estar desde pequeña, encendiendo el televisor y recibiendo un refresco por parte de la casa, Goten la secundó rápidamente y se instaló también aceptando una cerveza.

- ¿Bebiendo en la mañana? Malo, malo – comentó ella viendo un programa musical – Oye, ¿Ya sabes lo que haremos para distraerlo? Y no me digas el centro comercial porque NO resultará…

- Este… - Goten vaciló dándole un sorbo a su helada cerveza - ¿Cine?

- Lo marea…

- ¿Parque de diversiones? – sonrió como niño.

- No, ¿Quieres que le de un infarto? – susurró ella desesperada.

- Pues… ¡Ya no sé qué más! – se hartó él – ¡HEY! – vio que en la televisión aparecía un hombre luchando en un ring, e imaginariamente se le encendió una enorme ampolleta encima de su cabeza.

- ¿Qué? – Pan se espantó al ver la cara de 'Iluminado' que tenía su tío.

- Tenemos que llevarlo a vernos pelear…

- ¿Qué? – ella repitió - ¿Qué demonios tiene eso de divertido?

- ¡Todo! Mira, si…

- ¡Pan! ¡Goten! ¿Qué hacen tan temprano por estos lugares? – ambos se pusieron de pie, dejando sus respectivas bebidas en la mesita de centro y caminando hacia el hombre de edad que los recibía con una bata y el cabello aún húmedo.

- Pues, ¿A qué más podemos venir? – rió Pan abrazándolo - ¡Feliz cumpleaños, abuelito! Pero los años no pasan en ti, eh – bromeó, haciéndolo sonreír, Goten le dio la mano y le entregó un simple y pobre paquete que le traían ambos haciéndole creer que ese era su mediocre regalo de cumpleaños. En la fiesta que le tenían preparada, habrían muchos más pero por el momento, él no debía saber nada.

- Muchas gracias – el hombre se notaba claramente decepcionado, tío y sobrina se miraron, entonces Goten actuó porque Pan no tenía idea de lo que planeaba quien tenía a su lado.

- Veníamos también, porque queríamos saber si te gustaría ver algunas nuevas técnicas para que tus hombres aprendan a dar un buen espectáculo en el torneo de artes marciales – explicó – Oí que se hará pronto uno.

- Si, no oíste mal – soltó el cumpleañero - ¿Nuevas técnicas?

- Pan y yo, tú siendo espectador – le insinuó - ¿Qué dices? Pan planeaba llevarte de compras.

- Pues… - Mr. Satán miró a su nieta quien sonreía con cara de haber metido la pata, entonces sonrió – Me parece bien lo que dices.

- Es una excelente idea, acéptalo – lo codeó él muchacho.

- Claro que lo es – él podía tener el signo de dinero en sus ojos, si su fantástica nieta y Goten, el hijo del guerrero más fuerte del universo, podían hacer una demostración de nuevas técnicas, y luego sus hombres pudieran imitarlas aunque fuera un poco, el espectáculo sería de lujo – Y lucrativa.

- ¡Nos vamos al monte entonces! Pero para que sea mejor, nos vamos en mi hermoso automóvil – Goten se alegró, Pan se encogió de hombros, ya que algo era algo, y ya tenían un buen par de horas aseguradas aunque fueran aburriéndose dando una pelea simple con técnicas que a peleadores terrícolas les parecerían 'de otro mundo', pero estaban cumpliendo con su labor, al fin y al cabo.

Mientras Mr. Satán se iba a arreglar mejor, ambos se quedaron de nuevo viendo la televisión y bebiendo lo que les quedaba de sus bebidas, en silencio, hasta que Pan habló:

- ¿Nos tendrá ocupados hasta las cinco? Eso de… Pelear.

- Claro que si – Goten la observó, terminando su cerveza de un sorbo y haciendo añicos con su mano la lata vacía – Además no es nada cansador, si seguimos las tres reglas.

- ¿Hay reglas?

- No volar, No energías que produzcan destrozos y lo más importante, NO te enfades si te gano – ella se indignó y se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Qué? Ni en demostraciones me ganas, y tengo una cuarta regla para ti, traidor, ¡No te transformes! – exclamó ceñuda, su tío asintió riendo.

- ¡Listo! – ambos se miraron, y se levantaron de golpe del sofá.

Aún no sabían si la tarde sería aburrida o tendría algo de bueno hacer la labor de distraer tontamente al cumpleañero.

* * *

><p><em>Saludos!<em>


	5. Misión cumplida

Capítulo 5.

Llegaron a un terreno completamente desierto y se bajaron del automóvil haciéndolo de nuevo parecer una cápsula en cosa de segundos, Mr. Satán se sentó en una roca sonriente, Pan a la larga pensó que la idea de Goten era perfecta, ya que su abuelito parecía más interesado que nunca. El pelinegro dejó su chaqueta al igual que la muchacha, quien quedó solo con una remera y unos pantalones ligeros que, por suerte, había escogido bien. Estaba todo listo.

- Bien, no será gran cosa pero si el Gran Mr. Satán le enseña esto a sus peleadores, le aseguro que serán millones en el torneo – sonrió Goten cínicamente para comprar la atención de su único espectador – No transformaciones, a petición de su nieta – refunfuñó luego y Satán se decepcionó un poco, aún luego de tantos años seguía sorprendiéndose de esos cabellos rubios y esos ojos azules que aparecían de la nada en los saiyajines haciéndolos realmente fuertes.

- Si pudiera transformarme te juro que no te lo pediría y te partiría la cara – escupió Pan, realmente para picarse era excelente, Goten rió.

- ¿Podemos comenzar? Si ya sabemos quien ganará ¿No? – se elevó un poco al tiempo que Pan lo miraba con ojos asesinos - ¿Por quién apuesta? – le preguntó al espectador, dejándolo en una difícil posición.

'Pan es mi nietecita, pero su tío tiene las de ganar, obviamente, es un hombre, Pan es tan frágil' pensó mirándola con ternura, la chica ya echaba chispas por los ojos adivinando el pensamiento de su abuelito.

- Eh, solo empiecen – se las sacó Mr. Satán, sacándole una aún más brillante y triunfante sonrisa a Goten.

- Bien – la pelinegra se ató su largo cabello en una coleta e hizo tronar sus dedos, estaba harta que todos pensaran que por ser la única mujer saiyajin entre los guerreros que conocía (Bra no tenía la habilidad aunque tuviera sangre saiyajin, y tampoco tenía el interés o la pasión que tenía ella) era menos o era más débil, ¡Qué ganas de hacer que todos se tragaran sus palabras! Para variar el único que creyó en ella desde pequeña, estaba lejos, quizás muerto - ¿Listo?

- Como siempre.

La batalla comenzó, obviamente, siendo Pan la que atacó primero, Goten se dedicó a esquivar todo lo que ella hacía aunque era rápida y ágil. Pan aprovechaba las distracciones de su tío para golpearle, él solo estaba intentando hacer piruetas ridículas para que no aburrieran al objetivo, o sea, Mr. Satán, pero al parecer su sobrina estaba empecinada en hacer de esa pelea una pelea a muerte, se dio cuenta cuando ella le dio un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago, que casi lo hace devolver todo su desayuno, y luego sentir un codazo en la espalda que lo mandó al suelo en un dos por tres.

Se levantó aún sobando su pobre estómago y voló arriba, frente a Pan.

- ¿Podrías solo hacer cosas ridículas para que tu abuelo se interese? No se si matarme sea algo interesante, a no ser que Satán sea un sádico – lo miró, tenía los ojos como platos, quizás no aceptando que la batalla estaba siendo liderada por su adorada nieta.

- Lo… Lo siento – Pan se dio cuenta de que tenía que calmar sus humores, en ese momento Goten hizo una súper pirueta con voltereta incluida, como había visto de niño hacer a esos tipos que se daban de maxi-gladiadores y hasta él los vencía de un solo puñetazo, haciendo a Pan caer.

- Maldito – siseó la muchacha – Eso dolió.

- Si, lo otro también – se quejó él - Vamos, hay que pelear las siguientes horas o si no, perderemos la atención de Satán y volverá a su casa.

- Bueno, bueno…

Reiniciaron la pelea y la pelinegra le hizo caso a su tío, comenzó a hacer las peores piruetas jamás vistas, aunque, a los ojos de su abuelo, eran realmente interesantes y sus peleadores se verían mejor haciéndolas. Fueron unas horas de locura en donde, inevitablemente algunas veces se pasaban y quedaban en el suelo siendo derrotados por el otro, aún así se estaban divirtiendo, y lo más entretenido para ambos era que sin siquiera llegar a tener una minima cantidad de ki, solo payaseando, pudieron entretener a Satán, quien tomaba nota mental de todos los rápidos movimientos de los saiyajines, el hombre agradecía todos los días el momento en el que Videl se enamoró de Gohan y también el día en el que él presenció y participó en el final de Majin Boo.

Por el lado de los dos pelinegros que peleaban entusiastas, cuando ya vieron que el cielo comenzaba a tomar un color distinto, decidieron que quizás ya era hora de regresar para mostrarle la famosa fiestecita que le tenían preparada a Satán.

- Y ahora es cuando yo gano… - declaró Goten esquivando patadas y puñetazos a una velocidad impresionante.

- ¿Eso crees? – Pan rió alegremente – Vale, sueña.

- No, en serio, la salida triunfal será mía – le aseguró él con una sonrisa calmada.

La pelea continuó, ni uno daba pie y se olvidaron de sus payasadas para pasar a pelear en serio, bruscos, rápidos, como eran de verdad, ya sin nada interesante que mostrar más que el saber quién sería el ganador, se estaban destrozando, enviándose al suelo, haciendo cráteres con sus propios cuerpos, hasta que Goten rompió la regla sagrada de su sobrina, de picado, y de pronto se convirtió en super saiyajin y le dio un puñetazo comunal en el rostro. Pan no lo pudo creer hasta que desde el suelo resurgió totalmente furibunda.

- ¡Imbécil! – rugió, Goten volvió a su estado natural al momento e intentó calmarla, tomándola por los hombros cuando ella volvía dispuesta a, sinceramente, matarlo.

- Oye, oye – la tenía inmóvil y le vio el rostro, realmente se había pasado – Si los polis vieran esto me detienen por violencia intrafamiliar – pensó en voz alta.

- ¡Claro! ¿Qué demonios fue lo que te dije Son Goten? – gruñó ella fastidiada – Y suéltame, si no te haré nada, ¿O me temes? – se burló aún enojada.

- Lo siento pero… - la soltó, y ella sonrió por la ingenuidad de cierto personaje.

- Nada – le dio dos puñetazos en cada mejilla, una patada en el estómago y luego le hizo una llave por detrás y le susurró: - Aún me falta – y lo empujó para enviarlo con una bola de energía a enterrar su carita en tierra.

Voló hasta llegar a centímetros de él, quien aún estaba de cara al piso y todo el humo le impedía ver mucho, se volteó con dolor y se encontró con la maligna sonrisa de su sobrina, quien flotaba encima de él. Ella se dedicó a observar que sangraba del labio y tenía un ojo entrecerrado.

- La salida triunfal será mía – se regodeó quitándole la sangre del rostro.

- ¿Ah si, pequeña Pan? – ella odiaba que le dijeran así. En un par de segundos, la tenía inmóvil, tomándola de las muñecas y bajándola hasta tenerla encima de si, respirando agitadamente, cansados, sintiendo el olor a sangre, sudor y tierra que, estaban acostumbrados a sentir desde niños, porque eran guerreros, pero esta vez aquel olor se les hacía atrayente, como la comida para el hambriento, y las pupilas de los pelinegros se dilataron, ¿Qué locura era esa?

- ¿Y bien? – Ni se dieron cuenta cuando Satán se acercó a ellos y estaba de pie en frente de ambos jóvenes que se fulminaban con la mirada aún, con todas sus ropas rasgadas y aún con aquella respiración volcánica casi muertos, pero el cumpleañero con cara de 'Suficiente', les ofreció una gran sonrisa.

Muchachos, han dado el mejor espectáculo que he visto desde hace mucho – los ayudó a levantarse, separándolos y los abrazó a ambos, quienes tenían una mirada perdida - ¿Nos vamos a casa? Ya quiero que sea lunes para que estos mediocres se pongan a trabajar en sus nuevas técnicas – su tropa de peleadores volvería a surgir y él también con ellos luego de las clases que les tenía preparada.

- Demonios – Pan se miró los pantalones y la remera – Eran mis favoritos para hacer deporte.

- No te preocupes, Pan, tendrás miles de esos por esto – su abuelo besó su frente y ella alzó una ceja, ¿miles? Eso solo entusiasmaría a Bra, no a ella, con uno nuevo y una remera de su banda favorita nueva le bastaba, ya que esas ropas quedaron inutilizables.

- Me basta con ir a cambiarme a casa ¿Hacemos una parada por ropa? – les rogó a los dos hombres que tenía en frente, ambos asintieron.

- Yo no estoy mucho mejor que tú, si hacemos una parada en tu apartamento, hacemos otra en el mío – tío y sobrina se miraron ligeramente, luego Goten apartó la mirada hacia Mr. Satán – No tardaremos.

- Claro que no, no iremos en ni un automóvil – Pan sonrió – Vamos a volar un poco.

A pesar de la cara de horror de su abuelo, emprendieron un rápido rumbo hacia las paradas antes de irse a la fiesta, misión cumplida.

* * *

><p><em>Saludos!<em>


	6. Una pequeña confusión

Capítulo 6.

Luego de la rápida acción de Pan cambiándose de ropa, los tres ya aterrizaban a esas horas, ya habiendo oscurecido por completo, en la mansión de Satan. El anciano parecía cansado y aún pasmado por el rápido viaje, el viento helado le caló los huesos y no se sentía muy bien de ánimos aún por los pocos que se acordaron de su cumpleaños, sin duda, según él, ya al año siguiente se olvidarían por completo de su persona y lo tomarían por saco de huesos. ¡Hasta en asilos pensaba! Cuando su nieta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué pasa, abuelito? – le masajeó la espalda con ánimos, casi llegando a la gran puerta de entrada a su morada.

- Estoy cansado, pequeña – le sonrió, no queriendo mostrar sus pensamientos ante ellos, no quería ser impertinente – Pueden irse ya, deben estar también cansados – sonrió como derrotado.

Tío y sobrina se miraron con una sonrisa llena de mordacidad, ¡Si supiera lo que le esperaba! Satán no tomó siquiera en cuenta aquello y se adentró en la casa apenas las puertas fueron abiertas por dos de sus queridos sirvientes, o como les llamara.

- Goten quiere pasar al baño, así que supongo que nos dejarás entrar ¿No? – Pan le mintió con una sonrisa. Su abuelo vaciló, en realidad que no quería ver a nadie más por el día, pero asintió, mera cortesía fue, claro está.

Así los tres se metieron y las luces no se encendían, como era de costumbre cuando el dueño llegaba.

- ¿Por qué demonios no encienden las luces? ¿Hay un corte comunal? – preguntó Satan caminando con cuidado, pues la oscuridad era tan densa que podría tropezar en cualquier minuto. Sintió unas pequeñas manitas tomarlo del brazo, era Pan, quien por su seguridad estaba ahí, guiándolo.

- Quizás es…

- ¡Sorpresa! – una multitud realmente comunal como el corte de luz que él pensaba que había, se alzó ante sus ojos, y las luces le dieron en la cara, y todos allí estaban para subirle ese ánimo decaído al pobre anciano que algún día fue el gran Mr. Satán. Pudo divisar a sus discípulos por un lado aplaudiendo y haciendo alboroto, también a todo el personal de su casa, a algunos desconocidos (o personas que ya había olvidado) y a la familia, con aquellas sonrisas sinceras de siempre, ahí para él.

Sintió como su hija lo abrazaba, parecía ensoñado, realmente hace un rato estaba acabado por sentir el desprecio de todos ellos al saludarlo fríamente por teléfono o algunas de esas tonterías baratas. Una sorpresa ingeniosa, claro está.

Cuando Videl lo soltó, miró automáticamente a Goten y Pan, cerebros de una buena distracción. Ambos, se miraron y luego comenzaron a reír viéndose atrapados, Pan lo abrazó cortamente.

- Ahora si, feliz cumpleaños, abuelito – se separó de él para que Goten le estrechara la mano y le diera un abrazo también.

- No hay cumpleaños de Mr. Satán sin una gran y estruendosa fiesta ¿No? – se rió el hombre de cabellos negros y luego se fue a buscar algo de comer.

Las peleas lo dejaban hambriento.

- Goten, gracias, realmente, lo pudieron entretener por horas – Videl se le acercó con una copa de vino entre sus manos. Su cuñado, con muchas patatas en la boca le sonrió grotescamente, como era usual en él.

- Y Pan quería llevarlo de compras o algo así – musitó – De nada, querida, Goten es el cerebro de los planes, no lo olvides – se regodeó, siendo escuchado por Pan, quien saludaba a unos cuantos discípulos de su abuelo un poco más allá.

- Te escuché, Son Goten, tramposo por excelencia – le llamó, su tío se volteó con una sonrisa irónica, no sabía por qué pero no dejaba de sonreír – Tus ideas son inversamente proporcionales a tu cerebro, así que, te felicito por lo de hoy, fue un gran avance.

- ¿Aún te pica que sea más fuerte que tú? – él preguntó sin molestarse, casi omitiendo las palabras de su sobrina, lo que enfureció más a la pequeña.

- Puedes irte… Al mismo demonio – gruñó y se largó a la cocina, harta.

Cuando las cosas se ponían serias, Goten lo podía saber perfectamente, y sus bromas, condujeron a Pan a algo más que mosquearse por su actuar y ruptura de promesas de esa tarde, así que, con pesar, dejó la comida – aunque llevó un plato en sus manos – y se fue en búsqueda de la chiquilla para disculparse por su rudeza. Después de todo, era una mujer, y aunque quisiera comportarse como hombre, tenía esas mañas incomprensibles para un hombre, que solo se solucionan con un "perdón" o algo por el estilo, quizás algo mucho más complicado, tratándose de ella, pero tenía que intentarlo para saber.

La encontró en el jardín, sentada en el césped, mirando las estrellas. Sonrió. La naturaleza, era algo que fascinaba y apaciguaba cualquier molestia o confusión en la mente de Pan, lo sabía desde que era esa pequeña fastidiosa que le arruinaba las citas, si la llevaba a un lugar, tenía que ser algo natural, y ella se comportaba como un ángel. O algo menos alejado a Lucifer, diría él.

- Pan – se sentó a su lado, ella no lo tomó en cuenta, aunque le fastidiaba que la encontrara fácilmente, Goten era casi el único ser que podía entrar y salir de su mente a su antojo, pudiendo saber lo que piensa, dónde está, lo que hará, lo que no hará, lo que la molesta, etc. Era algo escalofriante, pero cierto – Hey, vengo por una tregua, algo así como amistarnos, ya sabes.

- La acepto – eso le sorprendió al sabelotodo de la vida de su sobrina, Goten – Es solo que no estoy así por perder o ganar, o ser traicionada por tus pasiones relacionadas con ser un super saiya cuando te conviene – suspiró – Todo el tiempo tengo ganas de matar a alguien, es una ira incontrolable.

- Vaya – se recostó entonces a escucharla, colocando sus manos tras la nuca para más comodidad – No sabía…

- Aleluya, algo que te falte conocer de mí – se mofó la pelinegra – Solo quiero pedirte que esto no salga de aquí, ya sabes por qué.

- Oh – suspiró, "_Con que de eso se trata todo_" pensó algo aburrido – Trunks.

- No es tan fácil como decir "Bueno, se me pasará y todo bien, soy Son Pan, la chica ruda" y todas esas cosas, es más que eso – apretó los puños – Y no puedo evitar pensar en autodestruirme o destruir a los demás.

- Deberías pensar en destruirlo a él, mejor – sugirió Goten sin pensar.

- No es una buena idea, es poco inteligente, muy a tu estilo – rió su sobrina, él se volteó y quitó sus manos de su nuca para dirigirlas al vientre de Pan y hacerle cosquillas.

- Deja de fastidiarme, pequeño demonio – al momento en que la tocó, la hija de su hermano se retorció como si la torturaran.

Bien, la ventaja de conocerla es que sabía que el punto débil, por así decirle, eran las cosquillas… Y los mordiscos (lo sabía porque la oyó confesarlo a todo lo que da en una noche de borrachera) pero bueno, los últimos no los usaría, si no se medía con las fuerzas podría arrancarle la piel y ella lo mataría, probablemente, sería una escena bastante caníbal y bizarra.

- Lo lamento es que… Me gusta hacer... lo … ¡Goten PARA! – gritaba como demente intentando defenderse, atacando también a cosquillas a su tío, ambos comenzaron una pequeña lucha ahí en la hierba, revolcándose como gatos peleando, y rodaron, y se ensuciaron y finalmente Pan lo mordió.

- Eso no fue muy gentil, y él se había estado guardando aquello solo por ser gentil con ella, cosa que no fue retribuida en el momento en que atacó su hombro con sus dientes grandes… Y bastante fuerte fue el ataque.

Se quedaron quietos, Pan esperó una reacción, quizás un golpe, creyendo Goten se molestaría, y quiso disculparse, así que lentamente retiró su boca de el hombro de su tío y lo miró a los ojos con una cara de perrito mojado insufrible, él negó con la cabeza.

- Lo hecho, hecho está – murmuró enigmáticamente, sin dar evidencia de lo que podría hacer. Pan quedo suspendida en la duda hasta que, desprevenida, recibió un mordisco mucho más fuerte en su propio hombro, casi llegando a su cuello.

Y gritó, pues era su punto débil, pero a la vez, el punto que la hacía desear el dolor, no simplemente quejarse por él, si no que algo más oscuro, mezquino, extraño.

- Hey – fue lo único que le dijo intentando controlarse, sintiendo aún cómo el dolor palpitaba en la cercanía de su delgado y pálido cuello.

- ¡A mí también me dolió lo que hiciste! – reparó Goten lanzándose a la hierba y liberando a su sobrina de sus brazos, percibiendo un descontrol en el ki de la muchacha, algo que había percibido solo cuando peleaba con ella en las peleas, y ella iba perdiendo, era algo como eso, cuando estaba débil y no soportaba más, un desnivel de ese tipo, pero con solo una mordida.

La pelinegra no dijo nada, se acomodó el cabello y se quedó mirando al cielo también, jadeando, pues la pelea de cosquillas le había dejado algo cansada, miró hacia atrás, podía ver por la ventana que la fiesta estaba animada y descontrolada, nadie, absolutamente nadie se preocupaba por ambos.

Volvió la cabeza a las estrellas.

- Es una locura – murmuró, Goten se tomó su tiempo para responder, su cabeza quizás también era un remolino ese día, no quería escuchar más problemas que los que tenía que resolver en ella, pero de todos modos respondió:

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que la única forma de sentirme bien es estando contigo – aunque no lo pareciera en el exterior, Pan se debatió mucho por dentro para decir esas palabras, le costaba expresarse, aunque con Goten era mucho más fácil, todo siempre era mucho mejor, más fácil, más todo con él cerca, era su medicina, y las cosas que ocurrían entre ellos le hacían pensar, tontamente, que estaba frente a un digno "compañero" aunque fuera su tío, y se ruborizó de solo pensar en verlo así, como lo veía en ese minuto, habiendo dejado las estrellas de lado hace un buen rato.

- Yo… - Goten sintió un mareo, y eso que, aunque lo deseaba, no probó nada de alcohol desde que llegó, en gran parte por culpa de seguir a Pan en su afán de pedirle perdón y cosas moralistas que solo le venían a la cabeza cuando sentía que dañaba o molestaba a su pequeña.

¿SU pequeña?

- Cuenta conmigo para todo – entonces habló con claridad, enfocándose en el problema de Trunks y los sentimientos de la muchachita, pues no olvidaba que el objeto de devoción y amor de quien tenía a su lado era el señor Briefs – Y ya sabes a quien destruir, si quieres destruir cosas o personas… Aunque de todos modos te ganaría y acabaríamos así.

- Me agrada – ella pensó precisamente en el mordisco y se estremeció – Puedo con eso.

- Creo que también yo – sonrió él revolviéndole el cabello.

* * *

><p><em><strong>DOES ANYBODY REMEMBER LAUGHTER?!<strong>_

_Queridos/as, no me extenderé, todo comentario comenzaré a responderlo por interno, para que no se compliquen tanto con la cosa esa de estas letritas en cursiva. ¿Cómo demonios dejar abandonada una historia tan... querida por mí? Imposible, lamento demorarme una eternidad, lo sé, leí cada uno de sus comentarios, y se los agradezco con todo mi corazón ebrio y loco, espero que me venga un golpe de imaginación para seguirla, porque NO pienso abandonarla, para que lo sepan y bien! :) Pasé y superé tiempos difíciles en la vida personal, estoy estudiando lengua y literatura por lo que espero que escribir esto me ayude también a superar los errores de narración y cosas así, cualquier ayuda o crítica constructiva es bien recibida, y bueno, en fin, dije que no me alargaría y lo estoy haciendo, espero que disfruten el capítulo, vean más allá de lo que está escrito, como dice mi profesor de teoría literaria, porque la confusión de estos dos es un caos mental gigante. ¿Acción? Más adelante, no se apure, que quedan capítulos. _

_Los quiere._

_Su taberna de Moe :D_


	7. Risa

La vida seguía, ya había pasado exactamente una semana desde aquella fiesta en casa de su abuelito, debía admitir que se había alejado del mundo por una razón mucho más grande que la tontería de querer a un hombre que jamás la vio como alguien más importante que la pequeña niña que lo acompañó en un viaje por el espacio. Estaba algo asustada, sin duda, porque Trunks había pasado a otra dimensión en su vida, incluso, la relación con su rubia esposa Marron había mejorado, y bueno, eran amigas, era algo tonto que se separara de ella por "robarle" algo que jamás tuvo.

Estaba asustada por el calor que sentía ascender como una serpiente por su cuerpo cuando pensaba en Goten, por los escalofríos que le provocaba el recordar su aroma y sus manos ásperas tocándola sin querer, incluso, le provocaba un intenso temor y placer recordar la última pelea que tuvieron, sus hormonas parecían querer explotar en cualquier momento, sangre, sudor y dolor, cansados jadeos, sonrisas, ojos negros. Era algo sorprendente, pero al parecer, contra las leyes de la naturaleza, le gustaba.

Se dedicó a ver televisión, adelantar trabajo en su tiempo libre, salir a patinar un rato al parque – Tenía esa afición desde que, precisamente Goten, en uno de sus intentos por salir bien parado de no haber recordado su cumpleaños número 12 y para variar haber llegado cuando todos se habían ido, le había obsequiado unos patines que compró en la única tienda de chucherías y objetos usados que estaba abierta aquel día, desde ahí que Pan había cogido aquellos patines y desde entonces no los suelta – Y hacer actividades varias, no es que no tuviera vida aparte de sus problemas sentimentales, es más, tenía mucha vida y ya ni le cabía en la cabeza todo lo que debía hacer, y eso le sentaba bien, pues significaba pensar cada vez menos en lo que le provocaba su tío, además que este había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra y ella, sin un pelo de tonta, ni se había preocupado en buscarlo.

Y eso que eran "amigos", y los "amigos" se preocupan el uno del otro, pero en ese momento, la verdad es que ya no interesaba, la distancia quizás aliviaba con efectividad aquella estúpida confusión.

La mañana de domingo, nublado, a punto de ponerse a llover, se levantó tarde. Con algo de dolor de cabeza se preparó un café y puso a tostar algo de pan mientras iba a recoger el correo a la recepción del edificio donde vivía. Resultó tener una sorpresa agradable aparte de cartas de sus padres, un amigo de la universidad y algo del trabajo: Tenía un paquete cuadrado envuelto en papel de regalo, similar a uno de esos cassettes de video retro, pero parecía más un libro, aunque si fuera uno de esos videos, se imaginó instantáneamente dentro de una película de terror, recibiendo un video sin nombre con algún contenido endemoniado, al más puro estilo de "el aro".

Llegó al apartamento y, como curiosa Son que es, despedazó el bonito y elegante envoltorio de papel negro con dorado, y, habiendo adivinado, sonrió: Era un libro.

- Cien años de soledad – rió – Hace tiempo deseo leerlo, me pregunto si…

Comenzó a revisar todo en busca del nombre de quien lo envió o algo así, hasta encontrar que en el mismo papel roto había escrito con plumón, bastante a la rápida, algunas palabras:

_"¿En realidad los hijos de familiares tienen cola de cerdo? Imagina cómo sería combinado con la cola saiyajin. Grotesco."_

- Vale – rió frunciendo el ceño, intentando no irritarse por aquello que pareció un insulto, pero lo cierto es que, pese a la risa, le perturbó bastante – Debería mostrárselo a Goten – meditó en voz alta luego, ni siquiera sabiendo por qué demonios había pensado en él primero que en todos.

Se sirvió un café mirando el libro. Sabía que aquel gordo libro era mejor que eso, mejor que las colas de cerdo, realismo mágico inventado por ese autor del otro lado del mundo, pero ¿Por qué alguien le quiso recalcar ese detalle del libro?, justo a ella, justo ahora que deseaba deshacerse de toda cercanía a la persona con la que tenía más afinidad, precisamente, su tío, como si quien se lo enviara le advirtiera, le espiara, supiera lo que por su cabeza pasa.

- No debería – se retractó – No le he contado a nadie lo que siento, esto es, Dios, Pan, no te comas la cabeza, es una broma, quizás pasas mucho tiempo con él, yo que sé, yo…

El timbre suena varias veces y casi escupe todo el café que había tomado, se levantó con rapidez y fue a abrir. Para su sorpresa, era Goten con una bolsa llena de pastelitos.

- Buenas, ¿Sabías que ese viaje del trabajo fue muy cansador? – entró sin pedir permiso y ella, desencajada, lo siguió casi corriendo luego de cerrar la puerta, para evitar que él viera el libro y el papel que seguía ahí en su comedor.

- ¿Estabas de viaje? – habló con tanta rapidez y nervios que Goten no le entendió.

- ¿Perdón? – él llegó al comedor – Wow, si no me equivoco, tu cumpleaños es en unos nueve meses, ¿Por qué te regalan cosas? ¿Un admirador? – examinó el libro.

- Es solo un libro que quería leer – Pan llegó a su lado con el corazón en la mano.

- ¿Y quién te lo manda? ¿Trunks? – El pelinegro andaba con ganas de hacer bromas crueles, y le sorprendió que aquello no le afectara a su sobrina, cuando hace una semana y algo, el pronunciar el nombre del CEO era provocarle un choque eléctrico a la muchacha. Tomó el papel que había a su lado distraídamente.

- Dame eso – Pan comenzó a desesperarse.

- Es solo papel, Pan, estás muy rara – comenzó a arrugarlo en su mano y luego de hacerlo bolita, se lo lanzó directamente en la cara - ¿Me extrañaste?

Aquella pregunta fue la gota que colmó el vaso, Goten andaba demasiado exasperante aquella mañana, demasiado animado, Pan estuvo a punto de golpearle, aunque debía admitir que le había extrañado bastante, pensando que la ignoraba porque sí.

- La verdad es que ni siquiera sabía que habías viajado – ella recogió la bolita que Goten hizo con el papel de regalo y la fue a botar a la cocina para liquidar el asunto del mensaje ese, por suerte – Solo pensaba que me habías abandonado y ya.

- Debería comprarme un celular, el último lo perdí en una fiesta del trabajo – se rascó la cabeza – En fin, creo que lo siento – se acercó para revolverle el cabello, ella le sonrió mientras volvía a tomar café.

Se sentía bien tenerlo de vuelta, de hecho, ni siquiera recordaba por qué quería alejarse de él.

- ¿Tienes algo que hacer? – preguntó él, ella negó, jugando con su tazón en las manos, tenía mucho sueño, y aún ese dolor de cabeza la atacaba con punzantes dolores cada tanto en las sienes, culpa de la noche anterior, claro, ya que había ido a un bar con Bra para distraerse, había bebido mucho, y el volar hacia su casa le revolvió el estómago de sobremanera haciéndola vomitar unas tres veces suspendida en el aire, cerca de algún árbol, para que su acto no fuera tan grotesco y el vómito cayera en medio de la calle.

Claro que no le contaría nada a Goten, eso sería como suicidarse socialmente, él era un experto para burlarse de por vida de los demás, gracias a esas pequeñas cosas vergonzosas que la gente hace. Tan solo el recuerdo de cómo desde niña oía a su tío reírse por horas con la historia de Trunks cantando una canción pop romántica ebrio frente a la casa del presidente, le hacía no querer confiarle secretos vergonzosos sobre su persona, no quería imaginarse qué sería de ella si Goten tuviera una historia en sus manos para burlarse

- Podríamos ir a algún lado a beber algo ¿No? – la despertó, y al escuchar la palabra "beber" deseó devolver el desayuno.

- ¿No bebiste lo suficiente por donde estuviste viajando? – intentó bromear, sonriendo levemente, hasta reír le daba un dolor de cabeza enorme aquel día.

- Solo trabajo, es terrible tener tanto que hacer en una sola semana. Distraerse es como un pecado – se estiró un poco mientras bostezaba.

- Trabajo es trabajo – ella suspiró - ¿Quieres comer algo?

- No – él se levantó de la silla y fue a su habitación - ¿Puedo ver televisión? - le gritó desde allí.

- Claro – Pan se fue a lavar los platos.

Aún pensaba en aquel papel, de hecho, en el libro, en todo. Intentó parecer normal cuando fue a curiosear a su habitación lo que él veía en la televisión, y lo descubrió dormido, ¿Tanto se había demorado en lavar? O quizás tan cansado estaba que no pudo esperarla.

Suspiró y tomó una manta, andaba bastante desabrigado y hacía frío, además, ella no era tan pudiente como para tener calefacción o algo así en su apartamento, solo mantas y ropa abrigada. Se acostó a su lado, cogió el control remoto y miró la tele, canal por canal, distraídamente. Más que ver lo que la tele le ofrecía, estaba preocupada por el mensaje y por la respiración acompasada de su tío a su lado.

- ¿En qué piensas? – Goten la espantó y lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

- Estabas dormido, no debes asustarme así – lo regañó con un tono de voz parecido al de Milk en ese tiempo cuando comenzaba a regañar a Goku por cualquier tontería.

- Bueno, tiendo a despertarme de golpe, y no quería quedarme callado – el pelinegro se estiró – Uh, una manta, gracias, tenía frío.

- Goten – ella se mordió el labio – Alguien me mandó ese libro, no sé quién, pero…

- Ya sabía yo que era un admirador, ¿No que deberías estar contenta e intrigada? Las chicas adoran a esos tipos intelectuales y misteriosos que las pretenden con libros a domicilio – se volteó para mirarla con su cabeza apoyada en su mano.

- No, idiota – la pelinegra se exasperó – En el papel que tú me lanzaste a la cara, había algo escrito.

- ¡Una nota de amor!

- NO – gritó ella y cerró los ojos con fuerza, siempre hacía eso cuando deseaba recordar algo con exactitud, Goten aún la miraba, con una ceja alzada, sin saber a dónde iba la conversación – Decía "¿En realidad los hijos de familiares tienen cola de cerdo? Imagina cómo sería combinado con la cola saiyajin. Grotesco."

Se quedaron en silencio, ella abrió los ojos y lo encontró mirando al vacío, no eran tan idiotas como para no saber que eso los involucraba a ambos, porque, después de todo, si le llegaba algo como eso a Pan, tenía que ser por Goten.

- ¿Y por eso estás tan inquieta? – el moreno rió con tranquilidad.

- ¿Acaso no…?

- Ese mensaje es la vida que les falta – Goten y sus respuestas, Pan sonrió, aunque su sonrisa fue algo forzada – Alégrate, si tuviéramos hijos, aparte de ser hermosos, serían exóticos, y el pobre engendro este del libro se terminaría por suicidar.

- Idiota – ella comenzó a reír.

- Así me gusta – a él, en realidad, le agradaba de sobre manera verla reír.

Quizás es por eso que el 99% del tiempo se la pasaba haciendo payasadas para verla feliz, y ni un maldito o maldita cobarde que no se atreve a dar la cara le arruinaría la sonrisa a su joven Pan.

* * *

><p><em>¿Corto? Si ya lo sé, pero es todo lo que puedo ofrecer :c <em>

_Saludos._

_PD: Si gustan, podrían ambientar el capítulo con una canción de Babasónicos, "Risa" _


	8. Caída a la realidad

Luego de haber meditado con seriedad el asunto del libro, en casa, solo y sin Pan rondando en todos lados hablando sobre conspiraciones en contra de ellos, tomó una decisión bastante justa y que despejaría dudas de parte de todos; Su cumpleaños ya se acercaba, estaba realmente contento de poder planear una fiesta de lujo en donde quisiera y con quienes quisiera, regalo de Trunks, quien le dijo que todo gasto correría por su cuenta sólo ese día, y esa simple propuesta había mantenido a Goten buscando grandes locales, DJs, comida y bebida en distintos lugares.

Tan solo quedaban dos semanas, y en la fiesta podría poner en marcha su plan.

- Había estado pensando en Madison's – le comentó a su amigo de cabellos violeta mientras probaban la comida de un local para ver si aceptaban la propuesta para la fiesta o no – Es grande, tiene salones Vip, hasta piscina, y como mi cumpleaños cae en semana de vacaciones, me hacen un descuento por persona invitada.

- ¿A cuántos pretendes invitar? – el empresario se frotó los ojos, había tenido una pelea con Marron y estaba algo fastidiado, pero aún así accedió a pasar la tarde con su amigo buscando los últimos detalles ya que faltaba muy poco y necesitaban con urgencia decidirse por lo mejor y escoger.

- No más de cien, no soy tan popular – el pelinegro se encogió de hombros – Ya tengo todo listo con relación al DJ, será mi amigo Lee ¡Y lo hará gratis como regalo de cumpleaños! Adoro esta fecha.

- ¿Los bebestibles? – consultó su amigo.

- También, Pan y Bra se encargaron de conseguir algo bueno.

- ¿También te ayudan? – se sorprendió el mayor de los Briefs, Goten asintió – Bueno, falta que escojamos la comida, y hablando de eso, este plato está exquisito.

- Lo que me preocupa en el tema de la comida es que nosotros, tú, yo, Pan, Bra y quizás si mi hermano vaya, en serio, nos va a parecer un penique, y no me gustaría quedar insatisfecho – rezongó – Lo que propongo es que esperemos hasta mañana, hago bien la lista de invitados, y multiplicamos la comida, en nuestro caso, por seis.

- Que sean diez – rió Trunks con cara de hambre – Bueno entonces nos vamos al Madison's a hacer la reserva y todo eso por hoy.

- Les tengo una sorpresa para ese día, será especial – Goten susurró con tono confidencial, Trunks alzó una ceja interesado pero no comentó nada, esperando que fuera algo que valiera la pena ver y no le diera más malas noticias, como la que había recibido hace unos días atrás via e-mail, en donde le comentaban algo muy curioso acerca del pelinegro que tenía a su lado y una muchacha atractiva, mucho menor que él, más conocida como su sobrina Pan.

No quiso, sin embargo, decirle lo que había recibido, era un asunto delicado lo que se rumoreaba y temía que quien lo estuviera haciendo dañara a los Son por algo así, así que con su capacidad e inteligencia, intervino los correos de Videl y Gohan, pero estos durante días no recibieron nada sospechoso si no que correo habitual, y odiaba tener que verlo, se sentía invasor y jamás lo había hecho, pero creía que era lo justo; con un correo como aquel que él tuvo el disgusto de leer, extendiéndose más de la cuenta con fotos incluso, toda la vida de ambos involucrados podía cambiar si llegaba a manos de los padres de Pan.

- ¿Y por qué tan pensativo? – Goten lo despertó.

- Sólo pensaba en… Marron, peleamos hoy y… Eso – titubeó con poca convicción, su amigo le miró raro y siguió en lo suyo: buscar música en el estéreo de su automóvil – Podrías mirar el camino, ¿O quieres que conduzca yo?

- No, no, ya, deja que pongo esta canción – puso una que escuchaba habitualmente para conducir - ¿Cómo es eso de que peleaste con Marron?

- Nada muy importante, aunque luego tengo que llegar a casa a bancarme una pelea más antes de querer reconciliarme con ella – explicó el pelivioleta con una leve sonrisa, como si le hiciera gracia aunque no fuera así - ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Alguna chica?

- Ehm… No.

- Pensé que sí – insistió.

- No, nada nada – sonrió el moreno y la conversación acabó hasta que llegaron al local llamado Madison's y terminaron con aquel trato.

* * *

><p>Según las órdenes del cumpleañeros, la vestimenta que se debía usar para entrar al gran Madison's solamente podía ser blanca, siempre había delirado con las fiestas en donde todo fuera de un color, más bien, de una ausencia de color; Bra y Pan esa noche habían quedado de arreglarse juntas, ambas estaban en la corporación cápsula alistando los últimos detalles de sus vestidos.<p>

- Aún no sé cómo te pusiste un vestido – Bra sonrió triunfante, como si ver a su amiga en algo que no fueran jeans y sudaderas fuera todo un logro.

- No tenía pantalones blancos, y este vestido me lo compré el verano pasado cuando fui a la playa – explicó Pan luciendo un vestido suelto y sin mucho detalle, era bastante "playero" claro está – Tú luces como una nueva y peliceleste Marilyn Monroe.

Y era cierto, el vestido de la princesa Briefs era todo un espectáculo, una réplica del vestido de la rubia Monroe, mujer de la cual era fan la joven, y gracias a la figura que heredó de Bulma, más los estrictos modos de cuidarse que tenía, el vestido le quedaba mucho más que bien. Pan admiraba lo poco que esta se arreglaba para lucir del modo en que lucía, mientras ella, inconscientemente, se arreglaba de más sin conseguir –desde su punto de vista- ni un cambio significativo que agradara.

- ¿Cómo nos vamos? – preguntó la princesa cuando ya estaba lista.

- Volando – sugirió la nieta de Goku, ganándose una poderosa mirada asesina de Bra: Si volaran con vestidos y peinados no sería nada divertido el viaje para nadie – Aún no saco licencia de conducir y a ti te quitó el tuyo Vegeta – lo último había sucedido por una escapada que hizo Bra con sus amigos con un resultado catastrófico en la comisaría con retención de licencia.

- ¿Y si llamamos a Trunks? – a la peliceleste se le encendió la mirada – Mi hermano seguramente puede llevarnos – y fue por su celular.

Pan se observó en el espejo de cuerpo completo que la princesa tenía en su habitación, sonriendo, quería ver a Goten y regalarle el Ipod que le había comprado con semanas de anticipación, sabía que le iba a encantar ya que tenía un reproductor de música tan poco moderno y maltratado que se le metió la idea de comprarle aquel aparato desde que vio lo mal que estaba el otro; por otro lado, el simple hecho de verlo le tenía contenta, hacia días que no hablaba con él ni por computadora, teléfono o personalmente, cosa que le atribuyó al estar ocupado con los preparativos de la fiesta, quizás.

- Bueno, Trunks mandó a un taxi, así que esperemos que llegue afuera – llegó Bra corriendo, parándose en seco a ver a Pan - ¿Ocurre algo?

- No, no, es solo que debí haber escogido un vestido menos soso – sonrió la pelinegra derrotada, admitiendo que lucía bastante descuidada.

- Te ves linda – opinó su amiga – Y esta noche es para divertirse, bailar, beber y tener la mejor fiesta de nuestras vidas, olvídate de impresionar.

Pan abrazó a su amiga, pensando en lo irónicas que sonaron sus palabras al verse así de despampanante y no querer así atraer la atención de todo quien la mire y no impresionar.

* * *

><p>Fiesta digna de uno de los fiesteros más grande de la ciudad, una parafernalia enorme, mucha gente en la entrada esperando ser confirmada en la lista o queriendo colarse con sus mejores trajes, era un caso, nadie quería perderse algo tan llamativo, aunque algunos ni siquiera supieran por qué era el motivo de la celebración, tan solo querían estar ahí.<p>

- Pan y Bra ya llegan, envié un taxi por ellas – llegó Trunks al lado del cumpleañero, quien estaba intentando contener a una multitud expectante, ya que se suponía que antes de comenzar con la música alta, los bailes, el alcohol y la espectacular comida que habían escogido de ese mismo restaurante en donde comieron hace dos semanas, tenía que dar un discurso, y para eso, necesitaba a dos de sus invitadas más importantes.

- Avísame cuando lleguen – le pidió a su amigo antes de perderlo de vista porque alguien de súbito había cubierto sus ojos con sus delicadas manos, sonrió.

- ¿Me puede soltar, señorita? – gruñó fingiendo molestia.

- Solo quería saludar al cumpleañero – la desconocida le destapó los ojos y él se giró para verla, encontrándose cara a cara con una castaña de inmensos ojos color chocolate que se le abalanzó encima, robándole un beso hasta que se quedaron sin aliento – Feliz cumpleaños, Goten.

- Gracias, Pares – él le besó la frente y le tomó de una mano para observar lo bonita que se veía con un vestido blanco con algunos detalles en dorado – Bonito.

- Es bueno estar de vuelta – confesó ella – Quería sorprenderte con este vestido y esto – le entregó una cajita.

- Oh, gracias, gracias…

- ¡Goten! Ya estamos listos – le gritaron a lo lejos, él dejó la cajita en la mesa de los regalos.

- Bueno, creo que veré lo que es luego – explicó brevemente – ven – le tomó la mano a la castaña y ambos caminaron por pasillos vacíos hasta llegar a una escalera.

"Acabemos esto" el pelinegro agarró fuertemente la mano de la chica y subieron.

* * *

><p>Pan y Bra entraron con Trunks, saludaron a Marron con mucha alegría –no la habían visto desde que se había casado con el CEO de la corporación cápsula- y caminaron hasta posicionarse en las mesas que habían dispuesto para ellas, en la zona especial para los más cercanos a Goten.<p>

- ¿Por qué tanta expectación? ¿Y la música? ¿Y las luces? – curioseó Bra con su hermano cuando llegaron y tomaron asiento.

- Goten dijo que tenía una sorpresa para nosotros – explicó mirando hacia el escenario del local, en donde las pocas luces que quedaban se apagaron completamente.

- Esto será divertido – Bra rió esperando.

De pronto se enciende una luz y Goten está arriba con Pares agarrada de su mano, sonriente, ambos recibiendo un caluroso aplauso de parte de todo el público invitado presente.

- Hola – los saludó incialmente – Es lo mejor que estén todos aquí y espero que lo pasen excelente, hay mucha comida, bebida y la mejor música por Lee Tanx, uno de mis mejores amigos; quiero darle gracias a Trunks Briefs, el mejor, quien hizo posible todo esto y también, en esta ocasión, presentarles a mi flamante novia, que espero no miren mucho, ah, y perdón Trunks, hace un par de semanas tuve que decirte que no tenía novia para no arruinar esta sorpresa – bromeó finalmente sacando risas y más aplausos. Se inclinó para hacer una especie de reverencia y bajó a recibir abrazos y saludos de todos quienes le esperaban.

Pan sintió un leve malestar en el estómago, quiso irse de ahí pero no pudo, estaba atrapada en lo que había pensado, sería una excelente fiesta, y ahí estaba Goten, acercándose a la mesa, por fortuna solo y con una sonrisa enorme, completamente feliz, ahogándola de pronto en la realidad: Le gustaba su tío, y aquello le había puesto más mal de lo que creía.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha pasado mucho tiempo y nuevamente, me disculpo si fue demasiado, pero aquí estoy, y me exprimí el cerebro para este capítulo, porque ahora sí que las cosas se ponen interesantes ¿No?. Les comento que he estado trabajando en mi primer original, y en una semana entro a mi segundo año de universidad así que, si me demoro mucho, será porque nuevamente estaré intentando salir viva de ahí y con éxito, aunque espero hacerme un tiempo para continuar.<strong>

**Los adoro :)**

**¡Gracias por el apoyo!**


	9. El problema de ser amigos

Y qué más daba si se encontraba en la misma escena que hace tiempo, huyendo de una gran fiesta para escabullirse en su lugar favorito a pensar, esta vez no a llorar o a echarse a morir, porque sabía que lo más racional era sentir la felicidad de Goten como suya, ya que Pares era como la diosa de Goten, después de pensarlo mucho creyó que era bastante racional el hecho de que volvieran, pues esa historia había durado tantos años y había sido la única vez que ella vio a su tío dedicado a una sola mujer, realmente enamorado, quizás. Entonces escabullida entre las rocas se quedó intentando ocultar su ki, pues ese error era el que la vez pasada le había hecho encontrar a Goten y empezar con esa cercanía peligrosa.

El problema de ser amigos, ahí estaba, justo ante sus ojos, había comenzado a ver al pobre hombre como alguien más del mercado, rompiendo incluso con las barreras familiares. Quizás y el libro, la nota, todo eso tenía bastante razón y la persona que le hacía llegar aquellas cosas estaba mucho más cuerda que ella, se sintió equivocada, grotesca.

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué pasó con Pan? – era lo que todos se preguntaban pero esa vez la pregunta salía de la boca de Marron, preocupada por su amiga.<p>

- Puede que se haya ido con algún chico – postuló Goten, perturbado, apenas bajó del escenario y caminó hacia la mesa de sus mejores amigos, esta se largó y se escabulló hasta perderse en la infinidad de gente que había en su fiesta, y ni tonta, menos perezosa, ocultó su ki, y no era ni un adivino como para saber en dónde demonios podría estar.

- Sí, eso – lo apoyó Bra mirando a todos lados – No se preocupen demasiado, ya aparecerá.

- Espero – Trunks se encogió de hombros buscando la mano de su mujer para ir a bailar, milagrosamente, estaban como recién casados, radiantes.

- ¿Ya se arreglaron? – preguntó Bra frunciendo el ceño sonriente.

- Pues claro, fue nuestra primera pelea doméstica – comentó la rubia como si fuera un nuevo juego que le gustara jugar, Trunks la tironeó riéndose y se fueron a la pista.

- Dios, esos dos – Goten sintió que lo abrazaban por detrás y se volteó con cara de cansancio, en realidad en eso de fingir era el rey, pero el asunto es que la huida de Pan le había puesto los humores extraños, y no quería cursilerías, abrazos, felicitaciones, solo quería sentir el ki de la muchacha e ir a encararla.

- Quizás así todos sus problemas se cortarían de raíz.

- ¿Cómo la estás pasando? – preguntó entonces Pares.

- Bien, esto recién empieza – sonrió haciendo una mueca divertida – Iré al baño, si me permites.

- Claro – ella le beso suavemente los labios y lo dejó partir.

* * *

><p>La playa, Pan adoraba el agua, la última vez estaba ahí, quizás no era muy buena ocultándose, o quizás en el fondo quería que alguien como él la encontrara.<p>

Se le escapó una lágrima cuando, buscando un chicle o algo en su bolso, encontró el Ipod que le iba a regalar, envuelto en papel de regalo color vino, el color favorito de Goten, además de una rosa bastante sobria color plata; sonrió, quizás se lo podría dar cuando volviera con mejores ánimos a verle, aún ni siquiera sabía lo que le iba a inventar para justificar su escapada de la fiesta sin siquiera saludarle, aunque esa mañana le había enviado un mensaje de texto felicitándolo cortamente…

- ¿Para qué ocultas el ki si no sabes ocultarte? – se volteó y encontró a Goten, tal y como la otra vez, con la diferencia que en ese momento estaba frente al mar, con sus pies casi tocando el frío doloroso del agua.

- Si lo sé, solo que eres el único que sabe dónde me escondo – vaciló.

- ¿De qué te escondes ahora? – Pan no respondió - ¿De la reconciliación de Trunks y Marron? ¿De eso nuevamente?

- No te incumbe, solo me sentí mal y listo, ¿Por qué no vuelves? Realmente no quiero ser culpable de arruinar una fiesta tan bien elaborada – ella se exasperó, Goten titubeó sin saber qué decir – Ten – añadió la chica avanzando hacia él para darle la caja de bonito envoltorio, él la agitó, curioso – No es necesario que lo abras ahora.

- Me mata la curiosidad – confesó el pelinegro rompiendo el papel – Por cierto, lindo color.

- Lo sé – rió brevemente su sobrina, observando con cuidado como la cara de niño realmente curioso e interrogante cambiaba a una cara de sorpresa total y alegría, Goten adoraba esos aparatos.

- Oh – dejó escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones y luego suspiró – Esto es… Gracias.

- Sabía que te gustaría, así puedes tirar al mar tu chatarra antigua, y si preguntas por qué está abierto el sello, bueno, hay otra parte del regalo que es una pequeña lista de reproducción, escogí las canciones que más te podrían gustar según yo.

- Dios, siempre tan detallista – el moreno acortó la distancia entre ambos y la abrazó fuertemente, ella apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de su tío y sintió tranquilidad, el mar y él eran lo que más calma le daban hace ya un buen tiempo, no había forma de dejar ese sentimiento ahora que ya estaba tan desarrollado, era como un virus – Gracias – susurró sin soltarla.

- Por nada – ella soltó casi insonoramente – Vuelve a la fiesta, por Kamisama, por… Pares.

La soltó y se miraron. Aunque quisiese quedarse ahí no era correcto, intentó pensar en la fiesta que le esperaba, Pan era extraña, si quería estar ahí nadie se lo impediría, pero…

- ¿Segura que no quieres venir?

- Ve tranquilo – vio su sonrisa relucir en la oscuridad y deseó que la respuesta hubiera sido un poco más parecida a un "no, pero quédate" aunque eso fuese mucho pedir, hablando de Pan, quien es un ser cerrado y cuesta llegar a sacarle cosas verdaderas, a no ser que esté en su punto máximo de vulnerabilidad, pero esa noche parecía bastante normal, fuerte, él no podía saber qué le pasaba.

No quería seguir mareándose con los sentimientos de la chica, ya bastante tenía con los suyos, quienes podían hacerle ver elefantes celestes en el cielo si así quisieran, y estaba cansado.

- Si me necesitas, prometo no emborracharme – alzó su mano con la caja del Ipod y todo bajo su otro brazo.

- Hazlo, yo me iré a casa luego, lo prometo – levantó su mano también.

Un minuto más de silencio y él emprendió vuelo de vuelta a su fiesta, mirando hacia atrás vio como ella se lanzó al agua y paró en seco, decidiendo mirar desde lejos, ocultando su ki gradualmente y quedándose tras unas rocas, se sorprendió de que en una noche así de fría ella fuera valiente como para lanzarse al agua, la cual debía estar totalmente fría porque así era la mayoría del tiempo, era como meterse a una nevera, y le preocupaba, porque no salía, o quizás no podía ver sus cabellos negros en el agua que también había tomado el color negro de la noche.

- Aún te siento, aún te siento, aún… - sintió que algo no estaba bien y voló olvidando todo hacia el agua, tirando su regalo al lado del bolso de su sobrina en la orilla y se lanzó a buscarla.

* * *

><p>Bra y Pares habían bailado un rato juntas porque ambas estaban literalmente sin pareja esa noche, y aunque no se llevaban muy bien, las dos chicas lo estaban pasando de lo mejor cuando un conocido de la castaña llegó su lado y se fue alejando poco a poco de la peliazul hasta que se puso a bailar con el chico, dejándola en medio de la pista, aburrida y sin querer nada con nadie.<p>

- No sé si es muy boba o realmente le importa un pepino que la ida de Goten al baño ya haya superado la hora y media - murmuró subiendo a la tarima del DJ para pedir una canción, aprovechando de pasarse por el minibar en donde sacó una copa de martini y esquivando a la gente llegó hasta arriba en donde el buen Lee Tanx, un muchacho de ojos grandes y azul oscuro, piel pálida y cabello en punta color miel, amigo de la universidad de Goten - hey - le llamó entonces pero él no escuchaba - ¡HEY!

Se volteó y derramó todo el martini en el vestido de la peliazul, provocando que ella quedara boquiabierta con la copa vacía horizontalmente en sus manos y el muchacho prestándole la debida atención con cuidado.

- Bra Briefs - se sorprendió el muchacho, quien siempre oía de Goten historias protagonizadas por aquella princesa de la corporación cápsula, el pelinegro aseguraba que ella estaba enamorada de él y el se divertía con despreciarla. Toda su vida, prácticamente, lo hizo.

- Quería una canción y derramas la bebida en mi vestido, ¿Y dónde quedó la aceituna? - se enfurruñó, él sonrió con disculpas.

- Pide lo que quieras - soltó - Perdón por eso, te traeré otro si quieres.

- ¿Y quién se queda colocando música, genio? - ambos se gritaban por lo fuerte de la música pero parecían entenderse.

- Ya veo porque Goten jamás te tomó en cuenta - soltó - Ese carácter, princesa.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué Goten...? - se desencajó la chica, totalmente irritada - ¿Qué sabes tú de eso?

- ¿Qué crees que siendo amigo del tipo no sé que disfrutaba con ignorarte? Querida, mereces más que eso - le palmeó el pelo como si de un perro se tratara, ella lo golpeó fuerte en la ingle, dejándolo en el suelo en posición fetal.

Si, Bra aveces pecaba de tener la misma fuerza que su padre para algunas cosas.

- Demonio.

- Sí, bastante parecido a eso - ella se inclinó - ¿Merezco más? ¿Quién me lo va a dar? ¿Tú?

- No, ni de broma - él rió entre el dolor y placer de hacerla enfadar. A esas alturas, la de cabellos celestes ya estaba roja de la ira.

- Idiota - se fue de la tarima a limpiarse el vestido, sin olvidar las palabras del DJ adolorido.

* * *

><p>La encontró muy adentro, temblando, intentando flotar, y efectivamente el agua estaba más helada que una roca, y eso que Goten estaba buscándola volando y ella estaba adentro de ese infierno.<p>

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó con la voz igual de temblorosa que su cuerpo, y él la sacó de ahí en sus brazos sin explicación.

- Estás demente, loca… idiota – la soltó en la arena sin cuidado y ella se quedó ahí, adolorida, con frío y totalmente paralizada por la reacción de su tío – Eres una niñita aún que no sabe lo que hace, ¿Qué querías? ¿Morir de hipotermia? ¿Cuál es tu problema? Si Trunks te causa tanto daño…

- No es él – ella se paró a penas, gritándole de repente, silenciándolo – No es él.

- ¿Qué entonces? Mírate, ¿volviste a ser la condenada niña de catorce años que quiere llamar la atención acaso? – sin darse cuenta, Goten sintió cómo un golpe impactaba en una de sus mejillas y lo lanzaba al suelo, Pan tenía una fuerza para nada despreciable, y notó que un líquido caliente salía de su nariz.

- Vete, ¡VETE! – chilló la chica con las manos en la cara, intentando no llorar.

- Pan, ¿Qué pasó? – él se tranquilizó por el bien de los dos e intentó abordarla con más calma, ella se alejaba de él a cada paso que daba – Pan, ¿No que podías confiar en mí? No me mientas.

- Vete.

- No – le quitó las manos de su cara y la vio llorar - ¿Quién te hace hacerte esto a ti misma?

Pareció temblar más, el calor de las manos de Goten sobre sus brazos era lo único que confortaba a su cuerpo congelado, sus huesos le dolían y más aún su cabeza, ¿Era tan malo ese sentimiento? Por supuesto que lo era, tan solo teniendo la imagen de su padre mirándola con decepción y a su madre, con esos ojos claros tan tristes, no podía sentirse peor, no era un asunto a la ligera, no era el capricho de toda su vida por un hombre mayor de cabellos lilas, y quizás no fue la mejor idea hacerse algún daño o querer ahogarse y dejarse morir en el mar, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa que le quitara de la cabeza aquellas ideas que la invadían cada vez que Goten estaba ahí.

- Tú – gruñó lastimeramente, como un pequeño animal herido.

Su tío la soltó, y ella cayó al suelo, viendo como todo se volvía más oscuro que la misma noche, era negro, y la razón se le fue a un sueño profundo del que no despertaría esa noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Así que, luego de una semana tormentosa me recomendaron escribir y escribir para no morir -como por ahí dicen- y eso hice, sacando este capítulo en unas horas, está recién salido del horno y espero que con esto disculpen mis atrasos, realmente me gustaría tener todo el tiempo del mundo para continuar pero no es mi suerte.<strong>

**Hasta la próxima.**

**¡Saludos!**


	10. ¿Qué es más terrible?

Su plan se había ido literalmente bien lejos al oírla, no podía ser posible que Pan estuviera viviendo el mismo infierno que él por culpa de una confusión, la cosa es que no sabía si ayudarla diciéndole que estaba loca o alguna tontería, o seguir a sus impulsos y decir o hacer alguna tontería que podría cambiar sus vidas por siempre. Y la segunda opción lucía tan tentadora como un almuerzo suculento en casa del abuelo materno de la pelinegra de cabello húmedo que tenía en frente; la observó un poco mejor, era su tío, un demonio trece años mayor que ella queriéndola de ese modo.

Y con cuidado la tomó entre sus brazos del suelo, totalmente desmayada aún y la miró, quitándole un mechón de su largo cabello que no le dejaba ver con claridad su cara, y sonrió con tristeza.

- ¿Qué haré contigo, Son Pan? –susurró y emprendió vuelo suavemente, la llevaría de momento a su apartamento, que quedaba más cerca, y luego vería qué hacer.

Lo único que tenía claro es que a la mañana siguiente tendría que inventarse una buena excusa por el hecho de haber desaparecido de su fiesta de cumpleaños en menos de una hora de celebración. Quizás Pares estuviera ahí para matarlo y a su lado también Trunks, quien invirtió un buen dineral en la producción de toda la cosa solo para él, quien no tenía intenciones de volver a disfrutar el regalo que su mejor amigo había comprado.

Tendría que aguantarse los reclamos, pues no abandonaría a Pan esa noche.

Sonrió con ironía, si le hubiesen dicho que estaría así a sus veinticinco años cuando Pan era una niña del demonio que andaba de un lado para otro arruinando todas sus citas se hubiera echado a reír de una forma bastante retorcida e histérica, pues parecía una idea enferma el que dos personas tan parecidas llegaran a compenetrarse de un modo en que superan la barrera de lo familiar para… ¿Gustarse? ¿Preocuparse? ¿Sentirse de ese modo?

Quizás estaba malinterpretando todo, tenía que esperar pacientemente a que se despertara y le explicara de qué iba todo, quizás era tan solo su imaginación, esa inmensa imaginación que quería jugarle una mala broma esa noche. La dejó en su cama y le quitó el vestido aún húmedo y la dejó semidesnuda bajo unos cobertores que le proporcionarían calor a su cuerpo; dejó el vestido en el cuarto de baño y se largó al comedor en donde había dejado las cosas de Pan junto a su cajita de regalo en donde venía su Ipod nuevo. Lo observó durante unos segundos y luego se dedicó a revisarlo con curiosidad, a probarlo y a escuchar la música que le había puesto la pelinegra. Era el mejor regalo que le habían dado, tenía música genial, ella se había preocupado en hacer algo tan bien hecho solo para él y eso le hacía sonreír de un modo especial.

Pero aquella sonrisa se borró de su rostro cuando recordó que debía dejar de sentir todo lo que sentía por esa niña antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas e imaginó instantáneamente a Gohan mirándolo con desaprobación. Y desde niño siempre, siempre odió que su hermano le diera esas miradas, porque le herían, porque Gohan era su hermano mayor, el que le cuidó cuando niño, el que le explicaba el por qué su padre no estuvo con ellos durante casi toda su maldita infancia, el que estuvo ahí para explicarle las pequeñas y grandes cosas de la vida a parte de su madre… Y no podía hacerle eso, simplemente no podía.

Por el otro lado de ese asunto estaba lo que ocurría en la realidad, el cómo se sentía cada vez que Pan estaba por ahí cerca, cada vez que sentía su aroma a frutas cerca, cada vez que la veía jugar con su cabello, hacer muecas extrañas, reírse estruendosamente o lanzar comentarios poco femeninos mientras se reunía con todos los amigos de su abuelito y su padre. Ella era experta en hablar con hombres, de hecho, hasta Vegeta le tenía un poco de respeto… Nuevamente volvió a formarse la condenada sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro, debía aprender a dejar de sonreír cada vez que la imagen de la chica se le pasaba por su cabeza, era una mala costumbre terrible, terrible.

- ¿Goten? –saltó asustado y miró hacia la puerta de su habitación en donde estaba ella con una de sus remeras de una de las bandas que más le gustaban, le quedaba enorme pero ella estaba acostumbrada a usar cosas de ese tipo así que no era nada nuevo verla así. Se miraron, incómodos por primera vez de estar solos- Me… me puse esto, fue lo primero que encontré.

- No te preocupes, debiste buscar unos pantalones también –sugirió, pasándose una mano por el cabello, desordenándolo más de lo que ya lo tenía. Pan se encogió de hombros y avanzó hacia él.

- Te… ¿Te gustó el regalo? –parecía querer hablar de cualquier cosa menos de lo que había sucedido antes de perder la conciencia, y él boqueó un rato como pez antes de soltar algo coherente:

- Sí, la música, escogiste muy bien –observó- Gracias de nuevo.

Ella se sentó en el sofá y se quedó ahí, estática, con algo de frío, pensando. Goten tomó el papel de regalo roto de su Ipod y lo fue a tirar a la basura. Cuando volvió creyó que ya era momento de acabar con el suspenso y se sentó al lado de su sobrina, los nervios no disminuían pero tenía que actuar como alguien a la altura de los años que ya tenía en la espalda, no era un muchacho y eso lo tenía muy metido en la cabeza, así que…

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en la playa? –soltó silenciosamente, ella le miró con cara de "no juegues conmigo si sabes de lo que hablo" pero en realidad, quería estar seguro, porque quizás se estaba imaginando todo y podía ser otra cosa. Pan le había mirado de ese modo tan solo porque no quería hablar sobre eso, no quería abrir su boca y joderla… aún más de lo que ya estaba, claro.

- Goten no quiero… no quiero hablar de esto –murmuró, colocando sus manos en su cabeza, arrepentida de haber dicho lo que pudo haber desatado una confusión en la cabeza de Goten, estaba simplemente arrepentida e irritada consigo misma por hacer tantas estupideces pensando que todo se resolvería- Además me duele como un demonio la cabeza, creo que me iré a mi departamento a dormir un poco y…

- Pan, por favor –gruñó- Tengo tiempo –añadió para intentar persuadirla, ella tragó sonoramente.

Bien, ¿Cómo comenzar? El golpe bajo que una chica recibe cuando el hombre del que llevaba años enamorada se casa con otra y parece más feliz de lo que nunca fue en su vida es muy doloroso, y pensó que la vida sería un infierno para ella en todo sentido aunque ya fuera una adulta responsable con muchos más asuntos en su vida que el observar la felicidad de otros. Se sintió tan mal como para desaparecer del mismo matrimonio, cansada de fingir que estaba feliz por él y por ella, cansada de fingir que no se carcomía la cabeza con la noche de bodas, la luna de miel, todas esas cosas que algún día pensó, ilusa, que estaría haciendo ella con él, no otra. Y entonces apareció Goten, a quien a medida que crecía más iba dejando de lado, no quería siquiera meterse en su vida, avergonzada de sus actos de adolescente cuando solía molestarlo hasta que el pobre no podía soportarla más, sin embargo estuvo ahí, y fue el único y último tarado del planeta que pudo hacerla reír cuando más lo necesitaba, ¿Cómo no preguntarse por qué desperdició tanto tiempo molestando a un ser tan… interesante?

Decidió que sería bueno, muy bueno, después de todo, tener un hombro en el cual apoyarse ya que era el único que sabía por lo que estaba pasando y estaba dispuesto a ayudarla y quedarse en silencio, y la amistad entre un tío y su sobrina, hija de su hermano, perfectamente puede ser la cosa más entretenida y sana del mundo hasta que la estúpida comienza a verlo mejor, a apreciarlo cuando sonríe, a esforzarse por hacerlo sonreír para tan solo ver el gesto que tanto le gusta en él; cuando la estúpida se queda embobada cuando él le explica algo y se siente en el cielo cuando él le hace cosquillas, y por supuesto, no era nada parecido al amor, pero le gustaba, le gustaba Goten, no podía mentirse a sí misma, le gustaba su barba de tres días, su cabello despeinado y negro, sus ojos profundamente oscuros, su voz y su manera de ser, porque no era el mismo muchacho a quien solía fastidiar si no que un hombre más del planeta. Solo que el peor objetivo para fijarse.

¿_Cómo comenzar, entonces?_ Se repitió mentalmente, mirándolo, y no encontró respuesta.

- No puedo hablar de ello –expresó turbada, esperando que se rindiera pronto.

- ¿Qué es lo que te asusta tanto? ¿Acaso te hice algo malo? –preguntó Goten intentando hacerse el inocente, ella rodó los ojos, desesperada, porque conocía lo suficiente a su tío como para saber que él estaba bien encaminado y que en el fondo sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba cuando prácticamente le gritó que el motivo de su malestar era él.

- Yo… -suspiró- Goten, en serio, esto no es bueno.

- Tampoco es malo –él se encogió de hombros haciendo que su sobrina alzara ambas cejas y le mirara con sorpresa, ¿Qué tampoco era malo? ¿Acaso sabía lo gigante que era el asunto? Entonces soltó una risotada cargada de ironía.

- Estás demente –susurró y Goten suspiró, inclinándose un poco y acercándose a la chica, quien se encogió y luego de unos segundos él la tenía completamente intimidada. Y bueno, tenía que usar algunas técnicas para hacerla hablar, aunque estas no fueran las mejores porque a él no le tranquilizaba precisamente acercarse a ella- Oye, ¿Qué?

- Habla –la obligó.

- ¿Quién demonios te crees, Son Goten? –ella volvió a ser la misma saltando hacia atrás y levantándose del sofá con gesto de fastidio- En primer lugar, tú deberías estar en tu bendita fiesta celebrando tu noviazgo y quizás cuantas cosas más. Segundo, déjame en paz, yo hablaba tonterías, estaba medio atontada, tragué MUCHA agua de mar, estoy segura…

- No me vengas con esas idioteces, Pan –él se levantó también, ella retrocedió- Y no te voy a hacer nada, por Kami, ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Ocurre que quiero que te largues a tu fiesta a disfrutar y me dejes descansar al menos, si no me quieres dejar ir a mi casa –exigió, su tío, ardido, lo meditó un poco.

No iba a dejarla ir, por supuesto, estaba en lo correcto al decirlo, porque quería respuestas, pero estaba equivocada si creía que se iría a su fiesta como si nada ocurriera, pues todo lo que había sucedido había sido como un tornado en su interior y estaba más confundido de lo que nunca estuvo en su vida. Tan solo quería tener una charla adulta con ella y al parecer la chica no accedería fácilmente. Se estaba comportando como la niña que era, realmente. Y entonces una ampolleta se le encendió ante ese pensamiento.

- Estás siendo como una real niña pequeña –la incitó, ella, cruzada de brazos, le miró indignada.

- ¿Y por qué? ¿Por querer que te vayas a disfrutar de tu cumpleaños? Goten, a estas alturas ya deberías estar borracho allá, pasándolo bomba –continuó ella, explosivamente.

- O sea que debería obviar, según tú, el hecho de que andes por ahí queriendo morir de hipotermia o comida por los peces y que para variar me digas que todo es mi culpa, es un hecho totalmente natural y que no debería preocuparme, ¿Verdad? –Pan le miró iracunda, no pudiendo aceptar que si era una batalla de argumentos, el de Goten estaba bien justificado- Pues quiero que hablemos, como dos adultos, sí, tú también lo eres, sorpresa.

- Soy lo bastante adulta para decidir si hablar contigo o no –rezongó.

- No me obligues a sacarte las cosas a la fuerza –ella le miró tentada a reírse, y él se enfadó bastante por eso, las cosas no iban mejorando en esa conversación si no que cada vez se ponían peor.

- ¿Tú? ¿Qué? ¿Te convertirás en saiya? –lo retó.

Si Goten hubiese sido un animal, específicamente un toro, ya hubiese estado bastante cabreado como para lanzarse sobre ella mientras ella con un pañuelito rojo le esquivaba con esa sonrisa burlona. Entonces se le acercó con rapidez mientras ella intentaba retroceder y a su favor, la chica tropezó con la alfombra y gracias a sus reflejos terminó en sus brazos antes que en el suelo.

La miró con vehemencia.

- ¿Cuántas veces te he salvado hoy? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño- Ahora me debes mucho.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? –ella apretó los dientes, enojada, enojadísima, quería escapar de ahí y cambiarse el nombre, quería dejar de constatar muy dentro, en su cabeza, lo bien que se veía cabreado. Y el asunto era que no dejaba de incitarlo a golpearla o hacer cualquier cosa en contra de ella, es más, le encantaba hacerlo, verlo enojado era una cosa terrible, de una manera positiva, claro.

- Comportarte, dejar de ser tan salvaje –le espetó aún sosteniéndola en el aire, cualquier mala respuesta y prácticamente podía dejarla caer al suelo sin sentir ni remordimiento por la estruendosa caída que resultaría si así lo decidiera- Y hablar, hablar conmigo… Pan no es tan terrible, nada puede ser tan terrible –se tranquilizó un poco, sin embargo, e intentó persuadirla con suavidad.

- De hecho, sí lo es –ella murmuró bajo, y él aún así la pudo oír- Y si de verdad no lo comprendes y no estás fingiendo, me alegro mucho, porque sí lo es –se quejó, apesadumbrada, olvidando también su prepotencia.

Y aún así no la soltaba, si no que la puso de pie a su altura y la siguió sosteniendo de la cintura, por si intentaba escapar y porque…

_Goten, eres un demonio y terrible, eso es lo que debería saber ella._ Pensó.

- ¿Qué es tan terrible? ¿Qué es lo que te pone tan mal? ¿De qué tengo la culpa? –gruñó aún con suavidad, intentando ser un bálsamo para que hablara y no se contuviera más. Quería oírla.

- Si quieres intenta adivinar porque realmente no te diré nada, y es por mejor, Goten, entiéndelo –le pidió ella, lastimada, con tristeza y una mirada algo arisca.

- No quería llegar al punto de tener que adivinar –él frunció los labios, como si se estuviera disculpando por algo.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó ella en un siseo.

- Porque esto es lo único que se me viene a la cabeza y créeme… –se acercó un poco más a ella, Pan dejó de respirar, literalmente- Esto es mucho más terrible…

Y la besó.

* * *

><p><strong>Como siempre tengo que pedirles disculpas por la demora, siento que cada cosa que me pasa me roba inspiración en vez de dármela pero ya está, son las 2:30 de la madrugada y acabo de terminar este capítulo. Tengo que observar que este, en especial, se enfoca enterito en en problema de Goten y Pan, fue así como me salió y creo que olvidé algunos temas (si es que se preguntan por la fiesta, Pares, el DJ y Bra, etc. bueno, fans de esa parte del fic, espero que no se molesten en que hoy no aparezcan estos personajes aquí) y eso.<strong>

**Muchas gracias por los que me escriben y se preocupan de ver mis actualizaciones, sé que no soy un ejemplo de "constancia" pero bueno, sepan que JAMÁS me olvido de este fic y de ustedes :c**

**Ojalá y lo disfruten mucho y será hasta la próxima :)**


	11. Hablemos sobre (Parte 1)

- Aún no me cabe en la cabeza que Goten se haya ido de su propia fiesta, en serio –murmuró Trunks sosteniendo de la mano a Marron, quien apoyaba su protesta mientras los demás se miraban confundidos.

- Y Pan se fue mucho antes que él, ni siquiera puedo localizarla, tan solo desapareció –se ofuscó Bra- ¿Sientes el ki de alguno? –le preguntó a su hermano.

- Nada fuerte ni cercano –contestó él.

- Yo creo que están juntos –opinó Pares con inocencia, causando que Trunks se girara a verla con sus dos ojos azules bien abiertos- ¿Por qué me miras así? No es tan alocado, Goten se preocupa mucho por Pan y la chica se fue de repente, y ya sé que está medio mal porque ya me informé sobre lo que le sucede, es comprensible.

- ¿Y qué demonios se supone que le sucede a Pan? –preguntó el hijo de Vegeta, intrigado.

- Estaba enamorada de ti –la castaña se encogió de hombros.

- De ningún modo –Marron comenzó a reír- ¿De Trunks? ¿Estás de broma?

- A decir verdad, Mar... –Trunks carraspeó- Así fue, pero hace mucho tiempo ya.

- Goten me lo ha dicho hace poco –insistió Pares.

- ¿Qué rayos está pasando? –la rubia paró de reír y miró a todos, Bra no se quería meter, estuvo al tanto desde su niñez sobre el amor que sentía Pan por su hermano pero tal y como lo había dicho él, eso había sido hace mucho tiempo y Goten estaba muy fuera de lugar al decir que eso sigue sucediendo en la actualidad porque no era así.

Pan no quería a su hermano de la misma manera, eso se podía hasta respirar.

- Pan sentía algo por mí, creo, pero es tu amiga Marron y nunca intentó hacer nada al respecto, tan solo se le pasó, y yo le creo, esto es historia acabada, Goten está un poco mal –Trunks tragó con dificultad, algo malo temía y no tenía relación con él y Pan esa vez- Ha estado un poco mal hace mucho tiempo –murmuró.

- Voy a tomar aire –Bra se separó del grupo para salir de la fiesta llena de humo y olor a tabaco, se sentó afuera viendo como el cielo se comenzaba a tornar púrpura, señal de que comenzaba a amanecer.

Sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo, estaba algo malogrado pero de todos modos lo encendió, y como ella no fumaba comúnmente, a la primera bocanada comenzó a toser.

- ¿Primera vez? –Lee fumaba también pero con mucha gracia y vehemencia, lo había hecho desde que tenía trece años, ya había pasado por esa etapa algo vergonzosa de toser como demente por no saber dar una buena bocanada.

- Yo no… Yo no sé ni lo que hacía –la peliazul lanzó el cigarrillo casi nuevo bien lejos, Lee hizo una pequeña mueca por la pérdida pero no lo iría a buscar, así que se sentó al lado de la chica que parecía ahora más tranquila que adentro.

- ¿Qué te turba? –preguntó con cuidado, no queriendo parecer demasiado curioso, pero el semblante de la princesa Briefs era demasiado taciturno, cansado y perdido como para ser bueno en una fiesta donde se supone que las personas lo pasan bien y se despreocupan de todo.

- Es solo… -lo miró, bastante mal debía estar como para soltarle todo al DJ, pero parecía ser el único que con esos ojos azul oscuros le expresaba preocupación e interés, interés por escucharla, y quería ser escuchada, había estado mucho tiempo intentándolo- ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

- Si es que ya no me quieres matar por arruinar tu vestido, y créeme que lo siento mucho por eso –se disculpó él nuevamente, ella hizo una pequeña mueca que pareció sonrisa- Puedes confiar en mí, de verdad.

- Hace unas semanas me enteré de algo… extraño, ya sabes, indebido, y muy extraño, es como algo ilegal, yo que sé –miró al suelo- Creo que soy muy curiosa.

- Suele suceder –la animó él, lanzando la colilla de su ya acabado cigarrillo a un lado.

- Bien, es sobre dos amigos, se gustan, pero no pueden estar juntos…

- ¿Y quién lo dice?

- No lo sé, quizás algún Dios superior, las leyes morales y la vida, yo solo creo que es incorrecto, a mí me criaron pensando que no es lo correcto –explicó vagamente.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso son familia? –bromeó el de cabellos miel, Bra lo miró con mucha atención entonces él dejó de sonreír- ¿Qué demonios? Eso estaría muy loco, o bueno, yo diría que dependiendo de qué tipo de lazo sea, te imaginas ¿Hermanos? ¿Padre-hija? Eso sí que estaría de miedo.

- Cualquier lazo está de miedo… DJ –vaciló ella.

- Lee, me llamo Lee, por cierto –le informó él.

Bra asintió y se quedó un rato en silencio.

- Intenté decirle a Trunks, indirectamente, y no hizo nada, tan solo se comporta como un idiota…

- ¿Por qué no los enfrentas? –Lee sugirió.

- Porque no… no lo sé, quizás soy otra idiota –la princesa se encogió de hombros- Yo los quiero a ambos, incluso me gustó durante mucho tiempo el… uno de los dos, los adoro y por eso no soy capaz de decirles que todo esto está jodidamente mal, es decir ¿Cómo decirle a tu mejor amiga que está mal de la cabeza por querer a alguien? ¿Cómo sacárselo de la cabeza?

- Mejor amiga –repitió Lee- Me tienes que estar bromeando.

- Oh mierda –Bra se dio cuenta de su metida de pata. Lee, aún sorprendido ató cabos fácilmente y continuó:

- Goten está ahora mismo con Pan, ¿Verdad?

- Creo que esta situación se me fue de las manos, es decir, ¿Qué crees que estén haciendo huyendo de la fiesta? ¿Pastelitos para la familia?

Se miraron. Lee le sonrió a la preocupada peliazul que tenía en frente, no era tan descerebrada como el mundo le cuchicheaba siempre que intentaba saber sobre la princesa, quizás esa noche había conocido el lado más frágil y humano de la muchacha y no tan solo los berrinches por un vestido carísimo manchado y arruinado. En esos momentos no importaba, tan solo importaba todo eso que la atormentaba como si le estuviera pasando a ella misma.

Y como Goten era uno de sus mejores amigos, también debía considerarse preocupado por ello, si es que lo que decía la princesa era real, y por supuesto que le creía pero debía comprobarlo.

- Todo estará bien –le aseguró- No te tortures por algo que no te pasa a ti. Hablaré con Goten, tú con Pan, luego ellos tendrán que ver hasta donde meten la pata para darse cuenta de que todo esto es… extraño.

- A pesar de que sea extraño, y siga pensando que es incorrecto –Bra se encogió de hombros- No quiero que sufra, ella, es decir, primero mi hermano se casa con otra de sus mejores amigas y ahora se fija en… en su tío, por kami.

- Recuerdo que cuando yo era un niño estaba enamorado de una tía, dios santo, era una belleza, quizás podría volver a...

- Idiota –ella le golpeó el brazo, un poco más relajada por el apoyo que recibía de aquel semi-extraño llamado Lee.

* * *

><p>Tenía su frente apoyada en la frente de ella, ambos respiraban acompasadamente sintiendo la respiración del otro tan cerca, hace tan solo un segundo se besaban y ahora solamente no sabían qué hacer con ello. A pesar de que había sido el mejor sentimiento del mundo cuando estaba sucediendo, ahora los dos se daban cuenta de que jamás debió pasar.<p>

- ¿Por qué me quieres hacer daño? –preguntó ella, conteniendo el llanto sin ser capaz de alejarlo.

- Yo no quiero… ¿Por qué demonios piensas eso? –respondió el pelinegro, desconcertado.

- Porque no debiste hacerlo –sí, terminó alejándose y comenzó a pasear por la sala de Goten como león enjaulado- ¡Porque me besaste!

- No… no va a volver a suceder, te lo prometo, fue un error –le prometió su tío.

- ¿Oh en serio? Ahí vas de nuevo –rugió ella- ¿Por qué me besaste?

- Porque… Porque no sé, Pan, esto está mal.

- Sí, si está tan mal simplemente no lo haces –continuó la chica con la voz alta.

- Bueno, ¿adivina qué?, tenía ganas, ya, espero que estés contenta –escupió Goten, harto.

- Bueno, ¿adivina qué?, sabes con creces lo que yo siento por ti, ¿y lo único que te atreves a decir es que "tenías ganas"? Desaparece de mi vida, Son Goten –murmuró ella acercándose a él- Y lo digo en serio.

El timbre del apartamento sonó seguido de varios golpeteos a la puerta y una voz:

- Goten, ¿Estás ahí? –era Trunks.

Se miraron, el pelinegro maldijo la hora en que llegó su amigo a preocuparse por su desaparición. Pan alzó las manos e hizo un ademán despreocupado y cansado para caminar hacia la habitación de su tío, tomar su vestido, cambiarse e irse por la misma ventana antes de que llegara Trunks.

Goten fue a verla rápidamente y lo único que encontró fue su remera, la que tenía hace unos segundos ella puesta, encima de su cama y la ventana abierta haciendo que las cortinas se movieran con violencia por la fuerza del viento.

- ¡GOTEN! –seguía Trunks.

- Por una mierda –golpeó la pared sin hacer mayor daño y fue a abrir la puerta- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¿Dónde demonios estabas?

- Aquí donde me ves.

- ¿Pan estaba aquí verdad? Porque creo que debemos hablar sobre eso –se miraron duramente.

* * *

><p><strong>Creo que debo decir lo de siempre: disculpas por la tardanza y espero que lo disfruten, aunque sea corto, ya se viene la segunda parte.<strong>


	12. Nota

**Esto no es un capítulo** (y sé que no está bien publicar comunicados en vez de capítulos pero lo borrare en cuanto tenga una actualización de verdad)

La razón de esta nota es una disculpa por todo el tiempo que dejé pasar sin subir -ni escribir- nada. Me encanta esta historia, le tengo mucho cariño y sé que tengo muchas ideas para ella, el tiempo siempre me encuentra haciendo otras cosas y nunca me siento a escribir tranquilamente esto, razón por la cual me he tardado un tiempo casi imposible en subir algo y responder a todos esos comentarios que me han llegado, los cuales aprovecho de agradecer muchisimo.

No me quiero alargar mucho, ahora que me disculpé -y sé que probablemente ya he perdido a muchas lectoras que perdieron la esperanza de que yo subiera como sucede muy a menudo- quiero decirles que estoy planificando lo que sigue y solo me falta redactar, terminaré esto porque siento que tiene que ser terminda, o al menos yo necesito estar satisfecha con seguirla y acabarla, así que solo me queda pedirles un poco mas de paciencia, si es que aún esperan por un nuevo capítulo.

Aprovecho de enviarle un gran saludo a Danielle, una chica que se que siempre ha estado alentándome y esperando por una continuación, lo que le agradezco enormemente :)

un abrazo enorme, Helena.


End file.
